Lead me to my Fate
by Gambet
Summary: The 4 leading Industries of Japan's global market, Tenoh, Kaioh, Kino, and Tsukino. Each with they're own gifted children. Can they all come to terms with things that seem unfortunate as actually what is leading them to their greatest treasure in life.
1. You'll never guess what

Hey guys it's me again Gambet, sorry for not updating my other fics here on , I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing those fics I've no longer an interest in them maybe I will someday but not now. I've decided to go back to my roots and start up a sailor moon fanfic instead that's what I originally planned to do when I first started on this site but got distracted. So anyways I hope that you guys like this one it's something that I've had on my mind for a few years now but never gotten around to actually writing it.

This will be and AU Haruka/Michiru fic, it will have other pairings throughout the fic but you guys will have to be patient before they appear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything of if so don't sue, I don't have any money except a piece of lint which I just found in my pocket right now.

Just a little bit of info for you guys to help you guys understand this fic a little better:

Certain characters are related to each other and they belong to big corporation companies;

Tenoh Industries.

Mamoru, oldest son age 25 first born son. FULL NAME: Mamoru Chiba Tenoh

Haruka, oldest daughter age 21 first born daughter FULL NAME: Haruka Uranus Tenoh

Seiya, second oldest son age 19 second born son FULL NAME: Seiya Kou Tenoh

Minako, second oldest daughter age 18 second born daughter FULL NAME: Minako Aino Tenoh

Hotaru, Haruka's adopted daughter age 1 FULL NAME: Hotaru Tomoe Tenoh

Kaioh Corporations.

Michiru, oldest daughter age 21 first born daughter FULL NAME: Michiru Neptune Kaioh

Ami, second oldest daughter age 19 second born daughter FULL NAME: Ami Mizuino Kaioh

Kino Regal Group.

Taiki, oldest and only son age 25 first born son FULL NAME: Taiki Kou Tenoh

Makoto, oldest daughter age 19 first born daughter FULL NAME: Makoto Jupiter Kino

Rei, second oldest daughter age 18 second born daughter FULL NAME: Rei Hino Kino

Tsukino International.

Setsuna, oldest daughter age 25 first born daughter FULL NAME: Setsuna Meioh Tsukino

Usagi, second oldest daughter age 20 second born daughter FULL NAME: Usagi Serenity Tsukino

Now that we have that squared away let's get started on this fic I'll be giving you guy's bits of information in each chapter to help you guys understand it little by little.

Chapter 1: You'll never guess what

For as long as she could remember she was never one for liking surprises or for that matter setting herself up for one. Yet here she was, at the dining hall with her older brother, about to open a letter that he had handed her. Looking over at him, she could see the slight nervousness in his eyes about how her reaction would be upon reading the contents of the letter. Picking up the letter she eyed it carefully, it looked like a simple enough letter nothing out of the ordinary about it. But then why was it that she had a feeling that this letter would bring forth many important events in the near future of her life.

The blond shrugged, opened the letter and took out the paper that was inside. As her eyes traveled down the letter towards the end her eyes went wide and she looked up at her brother in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me," the blond stated more than asked as she looked back at the paper that she held in her now shaking hands.

"I wish I was" the black haired man replied.

"Who does he think he is, to think that he can run my life for me!," exclaimed the blond as she got up from her seat, walked over towards were her older brother was seated and shook him by the collar of his shirt.

"Haruka let go, I'm sure father just wants the best for you," the black haired man exclaimed as he relinquished her hold on him.

"This is his way of wanting the best for me, Mamoru!?" Haruka exclaimed.

"Think about it this way at least now you'll be able to give Hotaru a mother," Mamoru responded.

"Are you telling me I'm not enough for my daughter?" Haruka shouted as she took a step towards her brother.

"No, now Haruka you know that wasn't what I was implying. Hotaru sees you as her papa," Mamoru said as he took a step back.

"I don't want to do this," Haruka said.

"I know and I wish you didn't have to, but you can't think about yourself in this situation, remember there's another person involved as well whose probably against it as much as you are," Mamoru said as he patted his sister's back in an attempt to soothe her.

"If this was the year 2,000 this would be unheard of you know," Haruka said as she hugged her brother.

"Yeah I know, things were different back then, technology and science have advanced and people aren't as close minded as they were back then," Mamoru said as he returned his sister's hug.

"I'm glad that I wasn't born 1,000 years ago," they both heard a voice say from behind them.

"Same here," came the voice of a blond caring a baby.

"Seiya what are you doing back so soon, I thought you were going to go by a car for Minako?" Mamoru asked as he got out of the embrace with Haruka.

"We were, until Minako decided that she rather have Haruka go with her to choose a car," Seiya responded as he and Minako walked up to them; baby Hotaru asleep in Minako's arms.

"Did she give you guy's any trouble?" Haruka asked.

"Who, Hotaru or Minako?" Seiya asked playfully which earned him a glare from Minako.

"She was asleep the whole car ride," Minako answered for him.

"But anyway enough about us, what were you two talking about that made you two hug?" Seiya asked.

"Oh, nothing worth mentioning," Haruka quickly responded.

"Aww, come on don't be that way!" Minako said as she handed Hotaru to Haruka.

"It's really nothing," Haruka exclaimed trying to defend herself.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be trying to avoid the question" Seiya said a smirk gracing his features.

"Now now you two ease up if Haruka doesn't want to say anything then she doesn't have to," Mamoru said defending his younger sister.

"You're no fun big brother," Minako whined.

"I agree," Seiya said as well.

"It's not like I'm trying to kill your fun, but I just think that if Haruka doesn't want to say anything then she doesn't have to," Mamoru said still trying to defend his sister from his younger siblings.

"Fine, if it'll shut you tow up and get you both of my back I'll tell you guys," Haruka exclaimed gently rocking back and forth a now awake Hotaru.

"Sooooo" Minako began.

"What is it?" Seiya finished.

"I'm engaged to be married," Haruka quickly said.

At hearing what they're sister told them both sibling's eyes went wide.

* * *

And that's it for now guys tell me what you think about it reviews are greatly welcomed I hope that you guys like my new story.

-Gambet.


	2. The first time we met

Hey guys first I would like to say how very thankful I am to all of you who have reviewed my story. Thanks a bunch guys, now onto the 2nd chapter.

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill I don't own anything related to sailor moon.

Chapter 2: The first time we met

"Oh! Ami this is so wonderful!" Michiru exclaimed as she walked about her room picking out the clothes that she would wear the next day.

"I'm so happy for you," Ami replied a smile on her face.

"After all this time I get to see her again," Michiru silently said to herself.

"So, tell me sister, when was it exactly that you fell in love with Haruka-san?" Ami asked her sister.

Michiru looked at her for a moment contemplating weather to answer or not, then finally spoke.

"Do you remember when the Tenoh's held that huge ball 11 years ago?" Michiru began.

"Yes of course I remember all four families were there, to celebrate Haruka's 11th birthday," Ami replied.

"Yes exactly, it was at that ball that we first met the Tenoh children," Michiru continued.

"Yes of course I remember, it was also the day we met the Kino and Tsukino children," Ami replied.

"Yes quite right you are, it was at that ball that I first met Haruka…..

_-11 years ago January 27-_

_*Location Tenoh Estate*_

"_Oh no I can't find my way back, I knew I shouldn't have gone on my own to find the restroom," a young 11 year old Michiru exclaimed as she tried to find her way back to the Tenoh's ball room._

_30 minutes passed and the poor young girl could still not find her way back, the many rooms in the Tenoh estate making it harder for her to do so._

"_What am I going to do if I can't get out of here," Michiru said as tears began to spill from her eyes, because of her crying she had not heard the footsteps that were approaching her until a voice called out to her._

"_What's a pretty girl like yourself crying for, are you lost?" Michiru looked up to see a blond about her age with short blond hair. Haruka Tenoh herself in the flesh._

"_I lost my way on my way back from the restroom and I've been lost for a very long time._

"_Well that won't do then, come follow me I'll take you somewhere better than this empty hall way," the young blond said as she extended her hand out for the aqua haired girl to take._

"_Thank you very kindly for your kindness, you're a very kind person what I ask you to please tell me is your name?" Michiru asked._

"_Haruka Uranus Tenoh, but just call me Haruka it bothers me when the adults call me by my first name._

"_This ball was thrown in honor of your birthday, it's quite lovely," Michiru said a bit surprised at how this short haired blond was the Haruka Tenoh that her father had told her earlier to befriend. She had thought that Haruka Tenoh would be some stuck up little brat but this was not what she had in mind at all._

"_So now that I've told you my name how about you tell me yours?" Haruka asked as she walked them past many rooms._

"_Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me, my name is Michiru Neptune Kaioh," Michiru responded as Haruka stopped them in front of two huge doors with winged angels carved on them._

"_Where are we?" Michiru asked._

"_My room," Haruka answered as she opened the doors and led them inside._

"_Sit anywhere you'd like you must be tired from having been lost," Haruka said as she smiled at Michiru._

"_Yes thank you very much but why did we come to your room and not to your ball?" Michiru asked curiously._

"_It's too boring there, it's mainly adults just kissing up to my parents," Haruka stated as she and Michiru both sat on her huge bed._

"_I understand how that feels it's the same way when my family throws a party," Michiru said as she smiled at Haruka._

"_Say you know that you have some of the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen" Haruka said as she brushed a stray piece of hair from Michiru's face._

"_Thank you, you know you're quite the looker yourself" Michiru said a blush quickly forming on her face._

"_It's nice to have someone to hang out with, I'm glad I met you you're a very nice person to talk to," Haruka said._

"_Your very nice to talk to as well t thank you for finding me I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along and found me ," Michiru said._

"_Its no trouble at all, I would actually like to, if you don't mind that is, ask for a small reward for finding you," Haruka a small blush forming on her face._

"_Yes of course its fine, I do have to thank you for finding me after all," Michiru smiled back._

_With that being said Haruka leaned forward and quickly kissed Michiru on the lips. Just a quick kiss and she leaned back again. Leaving Michiru shocked and blushing a very deep shade of red. Right when she was going to say something a small child's cry interrupted them._

"_Haruka-nee-chan," the crying voice of a little boy now standing in the doorway interrupted them._

"_Yes what is it Seiya?" Haruka asked quickly getting up and rushing over towards her little brother._

"_I fell and scraped my knee!" the little 8 year old Seiya wailed as he continued to cry._

"_Its okay its okay big sister Haruka is here now I'll take care of you," Haruka said as she scooped up her little brother and turned to look at Michiru._

_"I'm sorry to have to cut our time together short but my little brother needs to get cleaned up follow me and I'll show you the way back to the ball room" Haruka said as she motioned for Michiru to follow her as she carried her whimpering little brother._

"That's the first time I ever met her and when I fell in love with her," Michiru said as she let out a sigh.

"Wow I had no idea you had that type of encounter with Haruka-san," Ami said as she smiled happily for her older sister.

"Tomorrow will be the first time we meet again after 11 years," Michiru said.

"Yes I know after that year we were all sent to study far away, the Usagi Tsukino was sent to Italy to join her older sister already studying there, Makoto and Rei Kino to France to join their older brother who was already studying there, Haruka, Seiya, and Minako Tenoh to America to join their older brother already studying there and you and me to England," Ami said as she watched her older sister get ready for her meeting tomorrow with Haruka.

"Yes, indeed tomorrow will be a very eventful day," Ami said turning her head to look out the window.

-----////////------

Well hope you guys liked that chapter I don't know if I'll be able to update soon after this chapter I have my finals this coming week so I'll be busy studying for that, I hope to update soon though thanks again to all those who have reviewed!

----Gambet


	3. Wait! I know you

Hey guys I seem to have found some extra time before the weekend fully starts and I get busy with studying for finals and going to my good friend's 18th birthday party. Hope you guys like this chapter I decided to post it just for you guys. Thanks for the reviews you guys have given me I really am grateful for all of your reviews.

Let's see if any of you can guess which anime Michiru and Ami's parent's names come from.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3: Wait! I know you

The sun shined brightly as it filtered throughout the Kaioh Estate windows, the oldest daughter of the Kaioh family could be seen walking throughout the house ready for her meeting with her soon to be spouse.

"Michiru calm down everything is already ready and up to perfection for the arrival of the Tenohs," the youngest daughter of the Kaioh family said as she approached her older sister.

"I know, but I'm a still a bit nervous, what if everything goes wrong and she doesn't like me," Michiru exasperatedly said as she turned to face her younger sister.

"Don't think that way, I'm sure that when Haruka sees you she'll remember the encounter you both shared 11 years ago," Ami said as she tried to comfort her sister.

"I hope your right," Michiru said as the one of their many butlers approached them.

"Young Miss Kaioh, the Tenoh's have arrived," the butler said as he bowed to both Ami and Michiru.

"Yes, of course thank you Reiji send them to the living quarters, we'll be there momentarily," Michiru said as she and Ami dismissed their butter and walked a different route to the living quarters.

_-Living Quarters 5 minutes later-_

Haruka sat still as she waited for her future spouse to be to arrive, her anger towards her father still evident upon her features. Nervousness engulfing her as she waited. Her daughter's soft gurgling making her turn her attention to the small child.

"It's an honor to have you all grace us with your presence today," Michiru said as she and her sister Ami walked into the room.

Haruka looked up at the sound of the voice and was shocked to see the face of the girl from many years ago. Handing Hotaru over to her father she stood up and took a few steps forwards towards Michiru.

"The honor is mine Miss. Kaioh," Haruka said as she kissed the hand that Michiru had extended towards her.

"Well it seems our children are getting along quite nicely," Ryuunosuke Fujinami Kaioh said as he smiled fondly in the direction of Haruka and Michiru. His wife Nagisa Shiowatari Kaioh sitting next to him smiled as well as she watched the way her oldest daughter looked lovingly at the young Tenoh.

"Yes it would seem that this union will be a very profitable one for all of us," Shuutaro Ejiyashi Tenoh stated as he shook hands with he his free hand with Ryuunosuke to finalize the agreement.

"Now that that's settled why don't we tell the children of their living arrangements for the next 3 months," Ryuunosuke said getting up from his seat his wife following his movement.

"Ah yes, quite right, now Haruka," Mr. Tenoh instructed.

"Yes sir," Haruka responded as she tore her eyes that had been glued with Michiru's.

"From this day on until 3 months pass you and your future bride to be will be living together in one of our estates, this will give both of you a great opportunity to get to know one another until your marriage 1 year from now, although tonight will take place a ball in honor of your engagement," Mr. Tenoh stated to his oldest daughter as she looked at him a bit in shock but hid it quickly.

"Yes father, as you command," Haruka said as she bowed to her father.

"Now then I do believe its time we get going, we must get ready for the ball tonight and Haruka has packing that she must get done for tonight's little move after the ball," Mr. Tenoh said as he excused himself and his family.

"Yes of course," Mr. Kaioh said as he nodded and instructed one of his butlers to lead the Tenoh's safely out of the estate. Once the door was shut and the Tenoh's car could be heard leaving the premises Michiru ran over and engulfed her father in a big hug.

"Thank you father, I couldn't have asked for a better choice from you," Michiru exclaimed happily as she hugged her father tightly.

"Anything for my precious little girl, both you and your sister are the world to me," Mr. Kaioh said as he motioned for his wife and younger daughter to join the hug.

"Now then, I do believe that you two should go upstairs and get ready for the ball tonight," Mrs. Kaioh said as they all finished their hug.

"Yes mother," both Kaioh girls happily said as they made to exit upstairs to their respective rooms.

"Oh and Michiru," Mr. Kaioh began.

"Yes father," Michiru responded.

"Don't forget to pack for your move tonight, you and Haruka will both be leaving directly after the ball," Mr. Kaioh finished as his daughter nodded in understanding and left to her room.

"Ryuunosuke do you think that Haruka will be able to take good care of our Michiru?" Nagisa Kaioh asked her husband a hint of worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Nagisa, I'm positive that Haruka will take very good care of our precious daughter, she's got a good head on her shoulders and you must remember that once they marry we will become grandparents," Mr. Kaioh replied happily.

"Ah yes of course how could I forget, Haruka has a daughter, oh! Ryuu we'll spoil her so much!" Nagisa exclaimed happily.

"Yes that we shall, now my dear I do believe we should hurry and get ready for tonight," said as he and his wife left to go get ready for tonight's festivities.

_-Location, Tenoh Main Estate-_

"Now Haruka that wasn't so bad now was it," Mr. Tenoh asked his daughter as they entered their living quarters in their Estate.

"You never told me that I'd be getting engaged to Michiru Kaioh," Haruka said as she handed her sleeping daughter to her younger brother and motioned for him to take her upstairs.

Seiya quickly went upstairs to put his niece to bed, and then quickly ran back downstairs to where his family was.

"You never asked," Mr. Tenoh stated.

"The letter only said that I would marry a daughter of the Kaioh family, but not which one," Haruka stated.

"Oh, well now you know, now run along all four of you and go get ready for the ball tonight," Mr. Tenoh directed at all four of his children.

As the four of them walked upstairs to their own respective rooms Seiya decided to break the ice and speak to his older sister.

"Hey Haruka isn't it great you'll be marrying the girl you've been pinning after for years!" Seiya said happily patting his sister on the back.

"Who ever said I was pining after her," Haruka said a bit angrily.

Seiya hurt at the tone of his sister's voice softly spoke an "I'm sorry" and quickly walked faster towards his room.

"Now Haruka that wasn't necessary," Mamoru scolded his younger sister.

"Its not like I meant to sound angry at him, but I had hoped that the next time I'd met her again it would be different and I would be able to pursue a relationship with her on my own, not being forced by father into marrying her, you know I don't like being told what do let alone controlled because this is what it feels like," Haruka frustratingly stated.

"Nee-chan I believe that its fate that this is happening," Minako said as she waved goodbye to her older siblings and walked into her room.

"You know that Minako has a point, and I believe that you owe Seiya an apology he was just trying to cheer you up," Mamoru told his sister as he entered his room to get ready for the ball tonight.

"Fate? Maybe? I'm not so sure of anything anymore," Haruka said to no one in particular as she walked into her room to pack and get ready for the ball as well as her move tonight.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter like I said I don't know when I'll post again if I have time I may post another chapter soon but I can't make any promises I have finals and need to study for them. Until next time bye guys and thanks for the reviews that you've all given me

---Gambet


	4. In which Our Destinies Intertwine

Hey guys it's me, sorry for not having updated in a long time. As promised I am updating now that my finals are over and I am happy to say that I have passed all of them. Just one more semester till I graduate from high school then it's of to college. But anyways as I said here's chapter 4 hope you guys like it.

Oh yeah and I'm sorry that I made a mistake in the first chapter and put Taiki as Taiki kou Tenoh, It's actually Taiki Kou Kino. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Some extra info to help you guys out with this chapter;

Yaten, oldest son age 15 first born son FULL NAME: Yaten Kou Kaioh

-has been studying in England

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4: In which Our Destinies Intertwine

The moon shone brightly as it lit up the night, gracing its luminous light on this particular night of the Tenoh-Kaioh engagement. The guests had begun to arrive 10 minutes prior as a young man with long white hair tied up in a pony tail leaned against the inside of the oldest Kaioh sister's room.

"So run that by me again," the white haired boy asked the older young woman.

"Well it's as I said, tonight my father and Mr. Tenoh will officially announce my engagement to the oldest daughter of the Tenoh family," Michiru explained to her younger brother.

"And your sure mom and dad aren't forcing you?" Yaten asked a questioning look on his face.

"Yes I'm sure, in fact they've made me very happy," Michiru responded as she finished putting on the new necklace her father had presented her with for evening's events.

"You sure," Yaten asked his sister again as he helped his sister out by piling all of her suitcases in a neat pile by the door of her room to be picked up later for her move later on.

"Yes Yaten, I appreciate your concern, but don't worry I'm very happy with mom and dad's decision," Michiru replied once more as she turned around to face her younger brother with a smile upon her features.

"Fine but you know this makes me feel uneasy," Yaten said as he looked at his older sister in her beautiful aqua colored dress that hugged her every feature.

"Why?" Michiru playfully asked her younger brother.

"Well because it means that I'll have to share you with someone else now," Yaten replied with a small pout.

"Let me just say this Yaten, you're my one and only little brother and I love you so much, this marriage isn't going to change how I feel about you so lighten up," Michiru said as she took her brother's arm and they both went to join the ball downstairs.

_-5 minutes later-_

"So where do you suppose Michiru is?" Minako asked her older brother Mamoru as she looked out into the crowd and looked for her.

"I'm not quite sure but I sure am glad that Haruka made up with Seiya," Mamoru replied as he too began to look for the oldest daughter of the Kaioh family.

"Hey Haruka, there she is! Standing by that small boy with the white hair," Seiya exclaimed as he indicated with the move of his head towards were Michiru was standing right next to her younger brother and sister.

"She looks lovely tonight," Haruka stated as she gazed upon Michiru in her aqua colored dress.

"Who you talking about?" Haruka heard a voice she recognized as that of her good friend.

"Makoto! Long time no see, how've you been?" Haruka exclaimed with excitement as she was approached by her old friend.

"Great never better I actually just got back last night from a business trip in France, nothing major just helping set up the plans for the new chain of restaurants we're planning on opening up there," Makoto responded.

"It sounds like you've been busy then," Haruka stated as she smiled at her friend.

"Yes that I have, but it's my older brother who's really been busy," Makoto said a bit sadly.

"Something wrong with Taiki?" Mamoru asked this time concern evident upon his features on hearing about his best friend.

"Yes there is, our father has threatened him with skipping him as the next head of the Kino Regal Group and in turn making me the next head," Makoto responded.

"But why would your father do such a thing, your father loves Taiki," Mamoru asked.

"Its because of his abilities of his abilities as a chef, although Taiki will never have to cook as the next head, it has always been mandatory that the next head of the family be a terrific cook it's tradition, and while Taiki isn't bad at cooking at all, it's just that my cooking abilities have surpassed his that my father has noticed this, in turn it has disappointed him that his oldest son isn't better than his younger daughter," Makoto replied sadly.

"Your father seems as nuts as our father then," Haruka stated.

"And don't I know it, he always drives Rei up the walls with his constant lecturing her about how no child of his is going to waste their time meditating by a fire when they could be honing their skills as a chef," Makoto finished saying as the sound of a glass being tapped with a spoon silenced every person that was in attendance in the ball room.

"Oh no," Makoto quietly heard Haruka say under her breath.

"Welcome one and all to this wonderful night, a night we are happy to call an unforgettable one," Mr. Kaioh began.

"Hey what do you suppose this whole ball is about?" Makoto whispered to Seiya as he went to stand beside her.

"Trust me your about to find out," Seiya whispered back excitedly.

"If I could please call to our sides Miss Michiru Kaioh and Miss Haruka Tenoh we can commence with this fabulous announcement," Mr. Tenoh continued as his oldest daughter and Michiru made their way to the sides of their respective fathers.

"Now then, it is our esteemed honor to announce the engagement of our children Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh!" Mr. Kaioh finished.

Upon hearing the announcement everyone in the ballroom erupted in thunderous applause, Makoto's eyes had gone wide upon hearing the announcement.

"Wow now that was a truly surprising announcement, I had no idea that Haruka was seeing the Kaioh heiress," Makoto exclaimed.

"She's not," Seiya answered.

"What do you mean her father and Mr. Kaioh just announced their engagement," Makoto asked bewildered at what her best friend's little brother had just said.

"It's an arranged marriage, Haruka was just told about it yesterday," Minako answered this time as she moved to stand beside Seiya.

"You're kidding me," Makoto said shocked upon hearing what Minako had said.

"I wish they were but its true, Haruka and Michiru will be married in a year in order to help strengthen our two companies," Mamoru answered.

"And how does Haruka feel about this exactly?" Makoto asked.

"She went nuts when she heard about it as anyone would be if they were in her same situation," Mamoru replied.

"Man I got to feel for Haruka she's seriously in a tight bind this time," Makoto said as she looked up at where Haruka was standing right next to Michiru now.

"But you know looking at them standing beside each other right now, they make quite a cute couple," Makoto stated.

"Yes I know don't they look positively lovely," they all heard the voice of the youngest Kaioh daughter say ass he and her younger brother, the only son of the Kaioh family approached them.

Makoto felt her throat go dry and her knees go weak as she gazed upon the young Kaioh daughter.

Yaten of course noticed this and began to devise a devious plan in his mind on how to keep Makoto away from his precious sister, for you see Yaten was a very selfish little boy who didn't like sharing his two older sisters with anyone, for him it was already bad enough that one of his sisters was already getting married, and he wasn't about to let the other one get taken away from him so soon.

"Ah yes the oldest daughter of the Kino Regal Group I presume," Yaten stated already knowing full well who she was.

"Y-Yes, that I am," Makoto hastily replied as she tore her eyes away from Ami.

"It's a pleasure to have you here in our humble abode," Ami said with a warm smile that made Makoto's heart melt.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Ami," Makoto said with a goofy smile on her face.

Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Yaten and he quickly cut into the conversation.

"So Miss Kino I take it that you are enjoying the party?" Yaten asked.

"Ah, yes quite very, it's a splendid ball and my congratulations on your sister's engagement," Makoto replied.

"thank you very much Miss Kino for the kind compliments, and yes of course our sister will greatly appreciate your Congratulations she's very happy about her impending nuptials," Ami said happily.

"Oh but how rude of me allow me to great you Mr. Tenoh, Miss Tenoh, and Mr. Tenoh," Ami directed towards Mamoru, Minako, and Seiya.

"It's quite alright Miss Kaioh, we will be after all family soon," Mamoru said with a warm smile.

"Yes quite right," Seiya said and Minako nodded happily.

"It seems like our little Haruka is finally all grown up," Seiya playfully said.

"Ah how time flies," Minako said playing along with what Seiya had said.

Yeah it sure does, Mamoru thought to himself as he looked towards were his sister had offered the young Kaioh heiress a dance. As he watched them glide along the dance floor he couldn't help but feel a warm feeling inside, knowing that his sister was in good hands.

* * *

Well that's it for now guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile like I said I was busy with finals so now that that's all squared away I am now able to update again. Thanks for supporting me guys until next time.


	5. As we reminisce

Hey guys it's me again I know that I just updated today but I decided since I made you guys wait so long for an update from me that it was only fair to give you guys another one so soon. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 5: As we reminisce

She didn't know why but somehow she had found herself dancing across the dance floor with the young Kaioh heiress. She didn't know what had come over her to make her ask a dance from Michiru but soon enough she had found herself wrapping an arm around her waist taking her hand and leading her across the dance floor. She should be against this shouldn't she? Then why was it that she was finding it comforting and sighing in content as Michiru laid her head against her shoulder as they continued to dance.

"Haruka?" Haruka heard Michiru say as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Haruka answered with curious now as to what it was Michiru wanted to ask.

"Do you remember that night?" Michiru began.

"What night?" Haruka asked having a feeling what it was Michiru wanted to ask her.

"The night we met?" Michiru replied.

"Yes I do, I remember that you had a very pretty dress on that night," Haruka responded with a smile as she pulled Michiru closer to her.

"Th-Thanks," Michiru quietly responded.

Right when Haruka was going to say something she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. As she turned around a bit annoyed at whom the person was that dared to bother her she saw that it was her father.

"Ah yes father," Haruka said as she pulled herself away from Michiru, stood at attention towards her father and bowed in respect.

"I'm sorry to have to bother you two lovebirds but it's about time you two get going," Mr. Tenoh commanded at his eldest daughter.

"Yes of course father, Miss. Kaioh allow me the honor of escorting you to the car outside," Haruka said as she offered her arm to Michiru.

"Thank you for the kind offer," Michiru said as she took hold of the arm that Haruka offered to her and they made their way outside.

_-Elsewhere-_

"So anyways I've been meaning to ask, were exactly is Hotaru on this beautiful night?" Makoto asked Seiya as he picked up a glass of water of a plate a passing waiter was carrying.

"She's been with our mother, and she left the party early to take her to the estate that Haruka and Michiru will be living in for the next 3 months," Seiya replied taking a sip of his water.

"No wine tonight, you usually like to have a glass of wine on beautiful nights like this one," Makoto asked.

"No not tonight, if you remember I'm still underage and am still not allowed to drink," Seiya said in a quiet voice.

"In public," Makoto whispered to herself.

"Oi!" Seiya said a playfully acting like he was offended. Something from the corner of his eyes caught his interest and he turned his head in that direction. What had caught his attention was a blond with really long hair, that almost reached the floor, conversing with his younger sister Minako.

"Hey Makoto, who's that girl?" Seiya asked Makoto without taking his eyes of off the girl.

"Who?" Makoto asked as she turned to look in the direction that Seiya was looking in.

"You mean you don't recognize her?" Makoto asked bewildered at Seiya's question.

"Come on seriously tell me who she is?" Seiya whined.

"That's Usagi Tsukino," Makoto replied as the shocked look on Seiya's face amused her.

"She looks so different," Seiya said.

"Yeah I know, she's changed a lot since we were kids," Makoto said as she chuckled to herself at Seiya's comment.

"I'll say, she doesn't put her hair up in pigtails anymore," Seiya said as he turned his head away from the direction of Usagi.

"So it would seem," Makoto said as well.

"So exactly where is Taiki right now?" Seiya asked so as to change the topic.

"He's probably talking somewhere with Mamoru or having a boring conversation about the importance of mathematics in our lives with some poor soul," Makoto responded.

"That sounds like him," Seiya said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he hasn't changed one bit in all of these years," they both heard the voice of Makoto's younger sister say.

"It's nice to see you to Rei," Seiya said as he saw Rei approach them.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you guys earlier, I've been busy making sure Taiki and father don't blow up at each other," Rei said.

"Are they at each other's throats again?" Makoto asked her sister.

"Yeah they seem to be, Taiki's practically be waiting for an opportunity to blow up at father and father's been looking for an opportunity to do it, but luckily father started a conversation with Mr. Kaioh so its all under control," Rei said putting up a thumb up.

"It sounds like you've been very busy all evening," Seiya said as he smiled in sympathy for Rei.

"A bit, but anyways where's Minako, I haven't seen that crybaby in a long time," Rei asked playfully.

"She's talking with the youngest daughter of the Tsukino family, although a crybaby she's not so much of anymore she's grown up quite a bit," Seiya responded.

"Grown up has she, I'll have to make sure for myself," Rei said playfully.

"I still have so many fond memories of when we were kids," Makoto stated.

"Makoto don't start," Rei warned.

"Ah yes so so many fond memories," Seiya added.

"Seiya," Rei warned again.

"Yeah I know what you mean, all those play dates when we were kids, Haruka and me being chased into a tree by one of the guard dogs that would get loose," Makoto said reminiscing in her memories.

"All the times Minako would cry when Rei would hide her dolls, and Taiki and Mamoru chasing us all over our Estate after finding the pudding we would hide in their Shoes," Seiya said as well reminiscing in his memories as well.

"So many good memories, the one I'm fondest of the most is when Minako wouldn't stop crying and Rei didn't know how to shut her up before the adults came and she got in trouble," Makoto said.

"Ok Makoto that's far enough," Rei warned her older sister again.

"Ha-ha yeah I remember that incident," Seiya continued chuckling.

"She didn't know what else to do," Makoto said between small laughs.

"So she shut her up," Seiya said in between small laughs of his own.

"With," Makoto said again still laughing.

"Her," Seiya said as well still laughing throughout the whole ordeal.

"Seiya, Makoto I'm warning you two!" Rei said with her fists clenched this time about to lose her temper.

"Mouth," both Makoto and Seiya finished at the same time.

"That does it!" Rei exclaimed as she prepared to attack her older sister and her friend.

"Well it seems like you guys are having fun," Minako said as she and Usagi approached them.

"To much fun," Rei quietly said to herself. Her throat going dry once she saw the youngest child of the Tenoh family.

"It's nice to see you again Rei," Minako said with a sweet smile.

"It's nice to see you two Minako," Rei said as well.

"How terribly rude of me though, allow me to reacquaint you guys; this is Usagi Tsukino she's really been looking forward to seeing all of you again," Minako said.

"The pleasure is ours," both Seiya and Makoto said at the same time as Seiya bowed and Makoto curtsied.

As Usagi began a conversation with Makoto while Rei stood by her sister and listened to the conversation, Minako took this chance to stand beside her brother and lean in to whisper in his ear.

"It looks like this year is going to be an interesting year," Minako whispered to her brother as she softly giggled.

"Yeah it sure does, it sure does," Seiya whispered back.

* * *

Hey guys well this is it for this chapter I start second semester tomorrow so wish me luck I'll try to update soon and I hope that you guys liked this chapter.


	6. A Night of Teasing

Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews its really great to hear that you guys like my story so far I'd like to say to Ramanda87 that it's an honor to have someone as great as you actually like my story I truly love your work I'm a huge fan of The Reunion it to me one of the best fics on this site I highly recommend it to you guys if you like my fic then I can assure you that you'll love The Reunion. And to all of the amazing people who have taken time out of their busy schedules I'd like to say thank you all for sticking with me so far, now without further ado I present to you chapter 6.

Disclaimer: don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 6: A night of teasing

As they entered the car Haruka made sure that Michiru safely entered, after she was sure that Michiru was secured she proceeded to secure herself in the vehicle as it started moving.

The silence was ever evident as you could hear nothing from both directions, neither Haruka nor Michiru wanted to utter a word for fear of an argument or disagreement. The silence continued as the car approached the estate. Upon closer inspection Haruka recognized the estate as that of the one that she would always enjoy spending time in when her late grandfather was still alive.

As the car came to a stop Haruka took that as her quo to quickly open the door and help Michiru out of the car.

"I trust you enjoyed the car ride over here, I apologize for it being a tad bit far from your estate," Haruka said as she smiled a comforting smile in Michiru's direction.

"Yes thank you for asking the ride over was quite enjoyable," Michiru responded as she was helped out of the car by Haruka.

"Miss. Tenoh, Miss. Kaioh your thing have been brought up to your chamber located on the Northern Wing and your daughter Miss. Tenoh has been put to sleep and is in said chambers, if there is anything else that I may be of assistance of I will be a phone call away," the driver who as it appeared was also the head butler of that estate said as he bowed in respect to the two young ladies.

"Well then shall we," Haruka said as she offered her arm to Michiru.

"Yes but of course," Michiru replied back as she took Haruka's arm and they both walked upstairs to their chambers on the Northern Wing. It was when they got there however that they were presented with a dilemma.

There was only one chamber.

Now this they both thought had to be a mistake, they had both thought that they had heard wrong when they heard the head butler say chamber but it never occurred to them that he was actually referring to just one chamber. This had to be some kind of joke a misunderstanding. Haruka walked over the phone that was located across from the entrance of the chambers and pressed the button to call the head butler.

"Yes, how may I be of service to you?" The head butler asked politely.

"Ah yes I would like to ask why there is only one chamber here in the Northern Wing and not two," Haruka asked dreading the answer

"Why Miss. Tenoh did not your father tell you, you and Miss. Kaioh in order to help you two get better used to each other will be living in the same chambers for the 3 months that you will be spending here," the head butler responded.

"It figures he would do something like this," Haruka said under her breath as she said her thank you's for your time to the head butler, hung up the phone and turned to face Michiru who looked at her with questionative eyes.

"I'm sorry to have to say this Miss. Kaioh but it seems we will be sharing a chamber for the duration of our stay here," Haruka said as she saw the shocked look on Michiru's face.

"Are there no other chambers that are available?" Michiru asked.

"Currently no, this estate's rooms have not been in use in a long time so therefore there are no other chambers available, I apologize for the inconvenience," Haruka said as she bowed to give her apologies.

"Well I suppose we should be getting in then," Michiru said a bit uncertainly.

"Yeah I guess we should," Haruka said as she opened the door to the chamber. Upon entering they both saw that the chamber was massive in size.

There was one problem about it though and that was that after looking throughout the entire chamber, there only seemed to be one bed.

"Well then, how about you take the bed and I take the floor," Haruka offered.

"No I couldn't do that to you, I was thinking that maybe we could," Michiru began.

Seeing the blush rise on Michiru's face gave Haruka a great idea to tease Michiru with as she walked towards Michiru until she was standing right behind her.

"We could what?" Haruka whispered teasingly into Michiru's ear.

"That w-we could share the b-bed," Michiru barely got out.

"Is that what you wish?" Haruka asked again as she wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist.

"Y-yes if it's a-alright with y-you," Michiru barely got out.

"As you wish," Haruka said as she surprised Michiru by picking her up bridal style, carried her over to the king sized bed and gently set her down.

"Is this alright," Haruka asked teasingly as she hovered over Michiru.

"Haruka I-," Michiru began but was interrupted by the cry of a baby.

"That must be Hotaru," Haruka said as she got up and walked into the next room to try to soothe her daughter.

After calming down about what almost just happened between: Haruka and her, Michiru decided to get up and go into the next room to try and help Haruka calm Hotaru down.

When she entered the nursery however Michiru saw a sight she hadn't thought she'd see Haruka in. There in front of her stood Haruka cradling a now asleep Hotaru.

"She's looks like an angel," Michiru quietly said.

"Yeah she sure is," Haruka responded as she put Hotaru back in her crib, not realizing who had spoken until she had responded.

"Well then we should be getting to bed," Michiru quietly said as she grabbed Haruka's hand and led her out of the nursery.

"Well now that that's out of the way why don't we get out of these clothes and into more comfortable ones to sleep in," Haruka said as she walked over to a drawer.

"It looks like the maids have already put our things away," Haruka said as she took out some clothes to wear for the night.

"I'm going to take a shower I'll be out in a few so that you can use it or you can use the one in the other room," Haruka said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"That was to close for comfort I don't know how much longer I was going to be able to control myself," Haruka said as she breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into the door.

_-Outside-_

"I'm glad that father chose Haruka for my betrothed, I wonder how she'll react to the tactics mother advised me to use to win her over," Michiru said as she walked over to the drawers and started to look for her things. For there was a certain bag that she had packed that she didn't want Haruka to find. After a few minutes she managed to find it and quickly went to hide it in another drawer that held her undergarments.

"There that should do it," Michiru said as she closed the drawer back up and went to go grab clothes to change in after her bath

_-15 minutes later-_

"Michiru I'm finished you can take a bath now," Haruka said as she walked out of the bathroom but didn't see Michiru anywhere; she only heard the sound of the water running in another bathroom in the chambers.

"She must be taking a bath," Haruka said as she finished drying her hair with her towel.

About 5 minutes later Michiru finally came out.

"Have a nice bath?" Haruka asked as she laid on the bed looking Michiru up and down. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Michiru as she blushed several different shades of red.

"Well it's been a long night how about we get some sleep," Michiru said as she slid into the bed sheets right next to Haruka.

"Yeah I agree," Haruka responded as she pulled the sheets over herself.

"Goodnight Haruka," Michiru said as she drifted off to sleep, tired after a long day of excitement.

"Goodnight Michiru," Haruka said as well as she clapped her hands and the lights turned off.

"What am I going to do, I thought that I wasn't going to let myself fall deeper in love with her than I already was because of this arranged engagement, but now I don't know anymore. Maybe I should just go along with this, hey maybe Minako was right maybe this is fate?" Haruka said as she watched Michiru sleep.

"You've grown even more beautiful than when we were kids," Haruka said as she gazed lovingly at Michiru.

"Maybe I will just go with it, maybe I'm not even sure what to do anymore," Haruka said as she let sleep overtake her.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter I'm truly grateful for all of the reviews that you all have given me and I hope to see you guys next time.


	7. What do you mean they're missing?

Hey what's up guys I'm really grateful for the reviews that you guys have given me I apologize for not updating in such a long time but now I'm back so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 7: What do you mean they're missing!?

"What a wild and crazy night," Haruka said as she sat up and looked beside her where Michiru was still asleep.

"I guess it 'that' wasn't a dream," Haruka said as she got up and walked to a drawer to get a change of clothes and go shower.

"I'm going to have, to call father about these sleeping arrangements, this is really not acceptable," Haruka said as she walked into the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower.

Michiru woke up minutes later to the sound of a shower running.

"I'll go check up on: Hotaru then," Michiru said as she got up and walked over to the nursery.

Upon entering she saw that Hotaru was already awake and standing up in her crib.

"My now aren't you a very energetic baby," Michiru said as she picked her up.

"Now how about we get you some yummy food in your tummy while your daddy finishes her shower," Michiru said as she took Hotaru to her and Haruka's room, and put her down on their bed.

"Now then let's hope that they can send our food up soon," Michiru said as she picked up the phone and dialed the number to call the kitchen staff.

"Good morning I was wondering if it wasn't too much trouble if you could please bring our breakfast to our room," Michiru asked.

"Yes of course miss, it will be up shortly," could be heard from the other line of the phone.

"Thank you very much," Michiru replied back as she hung up the phone ending the call.

"Now then how about we go take a nice hot bath while we wait for our breakfast," Michiru said as she picked up Hotaru and went to the other bathroom to take a bath.

Minutes later as Haruka walked out of the shower she noticed the absence of Michiru, however she heard the sound of the water running in the other bathroom so she figured that she must be taking a shower or a bath.

"I better go check up on Hotaru," Haruka said as she walked to the nursery.

Upon walking into the nursery however she saw that Hotaru was nit there and started searching frantically for her. It wasn't until she heard Hotaru's giggles coming from the bathroom that Michiru was occupying that she realized that Michiru had taken her with her to bathe.

"I guess I'll take this time to call father about these sleeping arrangements," Haruka said as she picked up her cell phone that was on the nightstand. As she dialed the number and waited for her father to pick up she couldn't help but wonder how her siblings spent the evening the previous night, not to mention the explaining she'd have to do with Makoto, she was pulled out of her thoughts when her father picked up the phone.

"Yes?" Came the voice of her father.

"Good morning father," Haruka began.

"Haruka to what do I owe this pleasant call?" Mr. Tenoh asked his daughter.

"Well father I was wondering if you could explain to me exactly what you were thinking by getting rid of the other beds in the chamber that you assigned Miss. Kaioh and I!?" Haruka exclaimed.

"It's important that you get to know each other soon," was all Mr. Tenoh said.

"I don't know what your idea of get to know each other soon is but you better fix it and soon, I would like it if you could call up the head butler here and tell him to arrange for another bed to be brought up to our chamber today!" Haruka exclaimed her temper getting the best of her.

"And if I don't" Mr. Tenoh asked.

"Then I'll have to make a call to Mr. Kaioh, I'm pretty sure that he won't appreciate his precious daughter sleeping in the same bed as her fiancée so soon," Haruka threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mr. Tenoh exclaimed.

"After all these years of putting up with your pompous orders, try me," Haruka threatened as she heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it.

"Fine, very well then I'll call him right away, just don't make any hasty decisions," Mr. Tenoh said.

"Thank you for understanding father," Haruka said as she hung up the phone and watched as the maids brought in trays of food.

"What's all this?" Haruka asked.

"The young miss requested that we bring breakfast up to your chamber Miss. Tenoh," one of the maids said as she bowed in respect.

"How nice of her, thank you for taking the time to do so," Haruka said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss. Tenoh," the same maid said again as she and the other maids left the chamber.

"Well this was nice of Michiru to do, now let's see what we have here," Haruka said as she walked over to examine what the maids had brought them for breakfast.

"Good morning Haruka, I hope you'll forgive me but I thought that it would be a good idea to take Hotaru to take a bath with me," Haruka heard the voice of Michiru say as she turned to see her holding a freshly bathed Hotaru in her arms.

"I slept quite fine thank you for asking Miss. Kaioh, as for forgiving you I really should be thanking you, you saved me from giving Hotaru a bath she gets so feisty when its time for a bath so I hope she wasn't any trouble," Haruka said as she smiled at the way Hotaru so comfortably relaxed in Michiru's arms.

"Feisty? She was actually very calm, weren't you," Michiru said as she held Hotaru up to herself and made little cooing sounds which caused Hotaru to giggle in delight.

"She's taken to you," Haruka said as she took a few steps towards them.

"I'm glad," Michiru said as she smiled up at Haruka.

"You know Michiru I've been meaning to tell you," Haruka said as she stood right in front of her.

"Yes," Michiru said as she continued to stare up at Haruka.

"I-," Haruka began as the sound of her cell phone ringing cut her off.

"Sorry let me see who it is," Haruka said as she picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello Haruka Tenoh speaking," Haruka answered.

"Hey Haruka its Taiki," Haruka heard the voice of her best friend's older brother

"Oh hey Taiki to what do I owe this call," Haruka asked as she motioned for Michiru to get started on breakfast without her.

"Well I'm actually calling to ask if you know where my sister is right now," Taiki asked.

"Makoto? I haven't seen her since the party last night," Haruka responded worry evident in her tone of voice.

"I'm actually not calling about Makoto she's here at home, I'm actually calling about Rei," Taiki said.

"Rei? I remember seeing her talking to my sister but that's it, I left shortly after that," Haruka said.

"That's why I'm worried I haven't seen her since last night," Taiki said.

"Did you check her room or any of the other places she likes to go to?" Haruka asked.

"Yes I already have, that's why I'm calling you, I'm actually surprised that Mamoru hasn't called you yet," Taiki responded.

"Why would he need to call me?" Haruka asked.

"Minako's missing as well," Taiki replied.

"WHAT!?" Haruka exclaimed as dread engulfed her.

"They've both been missing since last night, I've tried calling her cell but it's been turned off," Taiki said.

"Alright I understand I'll be right over to help you guys out," Michiru heard Haruka say as she hung up her phone.

"My sister's gone missing," Haruka said as she walked over to the nearest closet and grabbed a coat.

"If you're going out I'll go to," Michiru said as she got up and walked over to the same closet and pulled out a coat.

"Michiru you don't have to it's my sister I have to take responsibility for taking care of her," Haruka explained as she walked over to a dresser and took out a warm baby coat for Hotaru.

"I do have to, she'll be my sister as well soon, and she's also very important to you so that makes her important to me to," Michiru said as she walked up to Haruka.

Haruka only nodded as she was left speechless.

"Now then how about you put that little coat on Hotaru and we get going," Michiru said as she motioned for Haruka to put the coat on Hotaru.

"Right," Haruka said as she put the little coat on Hotaru.

"There that should do it," Haruka said as she watched Michiru pick up Hotaru and smile at her.

"Well now that we're all set let's go," Haruka said as the three of them left to go look for the two missing girls.

* * *

Hey guys I hope that you liked that chapter I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy lately so I just now found some time to do so. Thanks for taking time to read my story until the next chapter.


	8. Where have you been?

Hey guys here's chapter 8 I hope that you guys like it I managed to find some more time so I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for all of the support I really appreciate it.

Here's a bit of information for you guys about Michiru's parents. They have a very unique upbringing and I personally believe Rumiko Takahashi a genius for giving them such unique upbringings. On a side note I decided to keep Nagisa's hair blue like she has when she's dead, rather than the brown she has when she comes back to life. But any who here's some information that is somewhat important that you guys know about Michiru's parents:

Ryuunosuke Fujinami Kaioh;

The father of Michiru, Ami, and Yaten.

The sole head of the Kaioh Corporations an only child that was brought up as a man by her father. To those who are not very close friends with Ryuunosuke, they do not know that she is in fact female and not male. She was brought up by her crazy father to be the ideal man. Her mother left when she was a baby and her crazy father still refuses to tell her who she was. She first met Nagisa when their respective fathers introduced them to each other. At first she tried to get rid of Nagisa by avoiding her and telling her that they could never be together, for she was not attracted to females but instead liked to study them because of her own deep feelings for wanting badly to be like a girl instead of man. It wasn't until her and Nagisa entered their final year of high school that she found out that Nagisa wasn't a girl at all, but rather a boy who had been brought up by his father to be girl. It wasn't until they were close to graduating that year that Ryuunosuke and Nagisa fell in love and decided to start a relationship.

If you guys would like to see how Ryuunosuke and Nagisa look like you can see them in the following links:

Here is where Ryuunosuke first makes an appearance, its episode 63 of the anime Urusei Yatsura

Part 1-(just remove the spaces)

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = R T S Q r 8 z Q A G 0

Part 2-

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 8k CP B7 rBGdU & feature = related

Part 3-

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = T4e v 5wfD ER0 & feature = related

(I will only be using the characters; in my fic she's never lived in poverty like in the anime the same goes for Nagisa)

Nagisa Shiowatari Kaioh:

An only child, brought up as a girl with her father. Unlike Ryuunosuke he didn't really mind being raised as a girl. He was brought up to be the ideal young woman and a proper wife for Ryuunosuke since he was a small child. It was love at first site for him when he first met Ryuunosuke; he unlike most people was actually able to tell that Ryuunosuke was actually a girl, unlike Ryuunosuke he was actually in love with her since he was small because of all the great stories that his would tell him about Ryuu.

Here in this episode is where Nagisa first made an appearance; it's one of the ova's of the anime

Part 1-(just remove the spaces)

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = W l t z X h d P P A 8

Part 2-

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 1 H 5q p H U 8 0 7 M & f eature = related

Part 3-

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t ch? V = md1 EJK Ys zPU& feature = r elated

Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon

Chapter 8: Where have you been!?

She awoke as the sound of waves crashing against the rocks startled her. Looking around to view her surroundings the black haired girl could see that it was already morning and that her blond haired friend was still asleep.

"Aww man I can't believe we fell asleep, I'm not going to hear the end of it from Taiki when I get home," the brunet said as she checked her watch for the time.

"Rei?" the brunet heard the voice of the blond haired girl next to her say.

"Good morning Minako," Rei said as she saw that the time on her watch read 11:30.

"Good morning to you too, umm... What time is it" Minako said stretching her arms out.

"11:30 we fell asleep," Rei said as she reached over and looked for her phone in the glove compartment.

"11:30! Oh no, no, no!" Minako exclaimed.

"What's wrong everything okay?" Rei asked concerned.

"My family is going to skewer me alive," Minako responded.

"It can't be that bad, I know that Makoto and Taiki as well as my father and mother will probably tell me how irresponsible I am but it's no big deal," Rei said as she comforted a panicking Minako.

"No you don't understand my siblings, sure my mom and dad will be mad when I get home but it's not them I'm worried about," Minako said holding her head in her hands.

"If it's not your parents then what could you possibly be worried about?" Rei asked.

"My older siblings," Minako responded.

"Haruka can't be that mad, Mamoru's a softy, and Seiya probably will understand since he's the closest in age to you," Rei said as she rubbed Minako's back to try to soothe her.

"That's what you think, I know that Haruka is probably fuming right now and probably worried half to death, Mamoru is probably a wreck and will probably blow up at me when I get home, and Seiya can be the worst of the three he'll probably scream at me about how irresponsible I am," Minako said.

"I'll just explain it to them that it was my fault we fell asleep last night while at the beach so don't worry," Rei said.

"No you don't understand I can't do something like this," Minako said.

"I don't understand?" Rei asked confused.

"I can't make a mistake, my father will just see it as an imperfection," Minako responded.

"Why would your father think that?" Rei asked again.

"Compared to my older siblings that's all I am to him if I do anything wrong," Minako said as she let some tears spill from her eyes.

Don't say that Minako I'm sure that your father doesn't see you that way," Rei said as she continued to try to soothe the blond.

"No it is the way he sees me, all of my siblings excel in everything that they do; Mamoru has always been an excellent student always the top of his class and a phenomenal tennis player, same with Haruka she's always had top marks academically she was a track and high jump star as well as an F-1 racing champion, and Seiya he's always had good grades as well he's always been the top of his class as well as a football, baseball, and basketball star, and then you have me, plain old Minako who can barely keep her top marks in her classes," Minako explained as she let a waterfall of tears spill from her eyes.

Hearing all of this and seeing Minako in that state fueled a rage inside of Rei, she had, had no idea that Minako had been suffering so much and all because of her father. How heartless could the man be Rei thought to herself. Does he not know the pain that he's causing his daughter? Rei continued to think to herself as she gathered Minako in her arms.

"Don't put yourself down like that Minako you have many great qualities, you're a fantastic singer, the greatest one I've ever heard your also beautiful, smart, fun to be around, and you're not selfish and snotty like some other girls can be," Rei said as she felt Minako calm down a little.

"Rei you don't have to lie to make me feel better," Minako said as she pulled away a bit to look at Rei.

"I'm not I meant everything I said," Rei said as she smiled softly at Minako.

"Your very kind Rei just like when we were kids," Minako said as the completely pulled away from the hug and looked forward.

"Kind? I would always steal your toys and make you cry all the time," Rei said raising an eyebrow.

"I think you were just doing it to tease me," Minako said playfully.

"Tease you, is that what you think I was doing," Rei said trying to defend herself.

"Oh I don't think, I know that that's what you were doing," Minako said a smirk gracing her features.

"And what would make you think something like that," Rei said a bit nervously but continued to play along.

"Haruka told me that sometimes little kids pick on the person they have a crush on," Minako said as she moved herself closer to Rei causing the brunet to go red.

"And how can you be sure she wasn't lying to you," Rei said as Minako inched closer and closer to her.

"Well at first I wasn't sure, but then that kiss you gave me helped to confirm it," Minako whispered into Rei's ear and quickly pulled back giggling to herself.

"W-we better b-be heading back," Rei stammered.

"Yes I suppose we should," Minako began as she felt Rei start up the engine of the car.

"Rei," Minako said.

"Yeah?" Rei asked.

"Thanks, for everything," Minako said as she leaned over and gave Rei a kiss on the cheek.

"S-sure no problem," Rei stammered as she took the car out of park and drove them away from the beach.

"Hey Rei," Minako began.

"Y-yeah?" Rei asked.

"Remind me to make sure I don't fall asleep the next time you ask me to go to the beach with you at night," Minako said as she took out her phone from her purse that had been lying by her feet.

"You got it, just so long as you remind me that next time I invite you to the beach it's during the day time," Rei said as she continued to drive.

"It's a deal," Minako said as she turned on her phone.

A few seconds later Rei asked.

"How many messages do you have?"

"I'd rather not say," Minako said as she saw that all three of her siblings had left her multiple messages.

"Aren't you going to check your phone," Minako asked.

"Nope," Rei simply responded.

"Afraid you got some unpleasant messages?" Minako asked again.

"Yep," Rei responded as she stopped at a red light.

"So whose place are we going to?" Minako asked as she took out a small mirror and fixed her hair.

"Yours, I have a feeling that my family is over there," Rei said as the light turned green and they sped away towards the Tenoh estate.

_-Tenoh Estate-_

"And your sure that no one knows where they went?" Haruka asked Taiki as she motioned for Michiru, who has holding a sleeping Hotaru, to take a seat on the nearby sofa.

"Positive, we've made calls to all that were in attendance last night," Mamoru said as he approached his sister and best friend.

"And neither of them have called or answered any of our calls," Makoto said as she paced around the room.

"That doesn't sound like something Minako would do," Haruka said as they heard the head butler announce the arrival of a car entering the premises.

"I know," Seiya said as he sat next to Michiru and rested his head in his hands.

"I wonder who that could be," Mamoru said as he exited the living room quarters to see who had arrived.

"Have mother and father been informed?" Haruka asked Seiya.

"No not yet, they had to take a flight to America at around 2 in the morning," Seiya responded.

"How about your parents Makoto?" Haruka asked as she turned her head in the direction of her best friend who was still pacing around the room.

"No they don't anything for now, they had some business to take care," Makoto responded as she stopped pacing around the room.

"It's only a matter of time before they do find out," Taiki said as he walked up to his sister and put a hand on her shoulder to try to relax her.

"We have to find them before they come back, it'll be much worse if they find out," Haruka said as she walked to the couch Michiru was sitting at.

"Did Rei say anything about wanting to go anywhere before you left for the ball last night, Makoto?" Michiru asked.

"Now that you mention it, she did, she said something about wanting to go to the beach," Makoto responded.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Taiki exclaimed as he grabbed hold of his younger sister's shoulders.

"Don't get angry at me, I didn't remember until Michiru asked!" Makoto said defending herself.

"Well at least now we have a led as to where they might be," Haruka said as she motioned for them to follow her out of the room.

"There's no need to leave Haruka," they heard Mamoru's voice say as he walked into the room.

"Mamoru?" Taiki asked perplexed as to why his best friend would ask them to stay in the room while they're sisters were missing.

"Rei, Minako if you would please," a stern faced Mamoru said as the two girls walked into the room.

"Hey guys," Rei said nervously.

"Nice weather we're having," Minako said nervously as well as she cautiously looked at her older siblings.

"And just where have you two been!" Haruka exclaimed as she walked to her younger sister.

"We've been worried sick," Makoto exclaimed as she walked up to her younger sister as well, her hands on her hips.

"First off, don't blame Minako, it was my fault we didn't come home last night," Rei finally managed to say after a moment of silence.

"And just what were you two thinking that you refused to come home last night!" Taiki exclaimed as he too walked up to his youngest sister his hands folded in front of him.

"I invited Minako to go with me to the beach, I had a few changes of clothes in my car so we changed into those and left, once we got there we somehow fell asleep and didn't wake up until it was morning," Rei said as she got in front of Minako.

"If you're going to blame anyone blame me," Rei said.

"You two were very irresponsible," Mamoru began.

"You should have told someone where you were going," Haruka continued.

"Or at least called to tell us you were alright," Seiya finished.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Minako said this time walking forward from behind Rei.

"Please don't be angry at Rei I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place," Minako said as she apologetically looked at her siblings.

"I don't want you to ever do that again." Haruka said as she embraced her little sister.

"You had us worried half to death," both Taiki and Makoto said at the same time as they embraced they're little sister.

"Like Haruka said, just don't do that ever again," Seiya said as Mamoru nodded and the both of them walked forward to hug Minako as well.

Feeling like they were leaving Michiru out, Haruka pulled out of the hug and reached her hand out to Michiru.

"You'll soon be part of this family too," Haruka said with a smile as she extended her hand out for Michiru to take.

"Thank you," Michiru silently said but loud enough for Haruka to hear as she approached the hugging siblings with Hotaru in her arms and joined the hug.

"I'm glad you were here ," Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear as they all pulled away from the hug.

"We won't tell our parents about this ordeal," Mamoru instructed as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Agreed," Taiki said.

"Now how about we go out to eat," Haruka proposed.

"Yeah I agree," Seiya said.

"Same here, I'm starving," Makoto agreed.

"It would be quite nice," Michiru said as she also agreed.

"Oh yeah, we left so soon that you didn't get to have breakfast," Haruka said as she put her hand on Michiru's shoulders to pull her and Hotaru closer to her.

"Very well then if we're all in agreement, how about we go get some breakfast," Mamoru said as they all nodded and they left to go get some food.

* * *

Hey guys it's me again I hope that you guys liked this chapter, I'm sorry that my updates are getting slower but I've been really busy lately filling out college applications and also with Valentine's Day being tomorrow I've been busy preparing for that. Thanks for all of your reviews I really appreciate your support! Till the next chapter! Thanks for taking the time to read my fic.


	9. Who’s coming to visit?

Hey guys well it's me again. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a super super long time but I've has some things that have really taken up all my time. Again I'd like to remind you guys to go check out "The Reunion" by Ramanda87 it's a really great fanfic here on this site and if you like this fanfic then you'll definitely like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 9: Who's coming to visit?

"So, I never got to ask," Makoto said as she sat across from Haruka at a local diner.

"Hmm?" was all Haruka said without looking up from the menu she was looking at.

"When were you planning on telling me that you and the Kaioh Heiress were seeing each other," Makoto said with a smirk.

"W-Well, Makoto it's not so much that I didn't want to tell you, it's that that my father just told me about it 3 days ago," Haruka responded as she grabbed Michiru's hand under the table, causing a small gasp to be heard from the aquamarine girl sitting next to her.

"Your old man actually pulled that one you" Makoto exclaimed chuckling to herself.

"Yeah he sure did, but I don't think Haruka's complaining about it," Seiya said chuckling to himself.

"Seiya shut it!" Haruka exclaimed.

"The important thing here is that we're all together and happily enjoying a nice quaint breakfast," Taiki said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, before I forget, we got a call early in the morning while we were frantically looking for Minako," Mamoru said as they waited for their food to arrive.

"A call?" Haruka said a confused look on her face.

"Yeah a call," Seiya responded this time.

"Care to tell me or do I need to guess," Haruka said.

"Not needed," Mamoru said with a smile on his face and motioned for Seiya to respond.

"Shizuru is coming for a visit," Seiya said.

"Shizuru? Our kyoto-ben Shizuru?" Haruka asked.

"The one and only," Seiya responded.

"What made her want to visit us so suddenly?" Minako asked this time.

"She's been told of Haruka's upcoming nuptials and decided it would be a perfect time as any to come visit and congratulate her and her bride to be," Mamoru responded as a waitress approached their table and served them their food.

"Is she bringing Natsuki and the little munchkin?" Haruka asked with a hopeful grin on her face.

"Now sister, what kind of mother and spouse would she be if she didn't bring her wife and child with her," Seiya said as picked up his eating utensils and began his breakfast.

"This is going to be great! I haven't seen Natsuki in long time," Haruka exclaimed happily.

"This Natsuki must be a really great person to have made Haruka happy at the mention of her name," Michiru said as she put a bib ob Hotaru.

"Forgive our manners, we haven't formally informed you," Mamoru said apologetically.

"Shizuru, the girl we were mentioning before is a cousin of ours that grew up in Kyoto," Mamoru continued.

"But she went to Fuuka Academy for studies," Seiya said this time.

"And that's where she met the love of her life and now wife, Natsuki," Minako happily finished.

"Basically they heard of our little Haruka and yours engagement and are now coming to visit us to congratulate you two," Seiya said with a grin on his face and picked up his eating utensils and took a bite of his breakfast.

"They sound very nice it will be an honor to meet them," Michiru said as she fed Hotaru.

"I'm sure that they'll be delighted to meet you as well Michiru-san," Mamoru replied this time.

"Especially Shizuru," Haruka said this time after finishing her meal and motioned for Michiru to let her feed Hotaru.

"Right of course, Shizuru-san will be very delighted to meet you Michiru-san," Makoto said this time.

"You've met before," Michiru asked.

"Met! Ha-ha, Makoto here had a huge crush on Shizuru when we were younger," Seiya said.

"Oh right I remember, those were good times," Rei said as she and Minako nodded in agreement.

"Yes indeed my little sister here would always turn into a love sick puppy every time Shizuru-san would be in the same vicinity," Taiki said this time wiping his mouth clean with his napkin.

"Oi! I don't go posting things about your pasts so stop talking about mine," Makoto exclaimed.

"Gomen gomen, Makoto-chan it was too good to pass up," Seiya said as he picked up his utensils to continue his meal.

"So don't mind my asking Kino-san but whatever became of your love for Shizuru-san," Michiru asked.

"Well like you already know she has a wife and child now," Makoto began.

"Yes of course she met her at Fuuka Academy correct?" Michiru said.

"Yes that they did," Makoto said.

"Well as it turned out Haruka and her family invited ours to spend a few days with them in one of their estates up where Fuuka Academy is located," Makoto continued.

"Let's see now if I remember correctly it was the year of Shizuru's last year in high school right?" Makoto asked Haruka.

"Yep," was all Haruka said as she continued to feed Hotaru.

"Upon hearing that we were going to spend a few days with the Tenoh's at an estate near Fuuka Academy, I was ecstatic," Makoto continued.

"And like the love sick puppy that she was, she set out to find her as soon as we arrived there," Rei said as she and Minako giggled at the thought.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Makoto said sending a glare at her sister.

"I went looking for her at her school," Makoto continued.

"Which she didn't even how to get there," Haruka said this time earning her some chuckles from her younger siblings and Rei.

"Who's telling the story here; wait till afterwards to add any comments!" Makoto said.

"Fine fine continue continue don't mind me," Haruka said as returned to feeding Hotaru.

"As I was saying, I went looking for her with the help of Haruka, we went looking and looking around asking if anybody knew where she might be and they all told us to head to the student council room," Makoto said.

"We asked around for the directions on how to get there and headed there in a hurry once we got it," Haruka said this time.

"Like Haruka said we headed there rather quickly," Makoto agreed.

"And once we got there we were greeted with quite a site," Makoto continued.

"What kind of site was it if you don't mind my asking?" Michiru asked as she put her utensils down, finishing her meal.

"It was the first time Makoto met Natsuki, and let me tell you she didn't like her one bit," Haruka said with a small chuckle.

"What could she have done to make you feel so?" Michiru asked again.

"Natsuki had Shizuru pinned against the wall," Haruka answered.

"Oh," was all Michiru said.

"They were making out when we walked in," Makoto answered this time.

"And they weren't making a move to stop any time soon, which pissed Makoto off to no apparent end," Haruka said as she finished feeding Hotaru, picked her up and gently patted her back to burp her.

"Right like Haruka said, we found them in that position when I first met Natsuki," Makoto finished.

"The following year Natsuki proposed, and 3 months later they were married," Mamoru imputed.

"And you mentioned that they have a daughter?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah that they do, a little girl she's Hotaru's age, her name is Nina," Minako answered for her brother.

"So when did they say that they would be arriving?" Michiru asked.

"Today," Mamoru answered.

"Today!?" Haruka, Seiya, and Minako exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes she said that they would be arriving late in the afternoon," Mamoru answered.

"That doesn't give us much time then," Seiya said as he got up from his seat.

"I agree we should all be getting home as quickly as possible to prepare," Haruka said as she got up with Michiru and Hotaru.

"Agreed we'll meet you back in your current residence in let's say, 3 hours," Mamoru stated as he got up from his seat and ushered everyone else to do the same.

"I'll get the check," Taiki said as he left to go pay.

"Your cousin sounds like a very interesting person," Michiru said as she and Haruka walked to Haruka's car.

"She's certainly someone you won't regret meeting I can assure you of that," Haruka said with a smile.

"I look forward to meeting her then," Michiru said as she gently bounced Hotaru up and down, causing a fit of giggles to erupt from the small child.

"I'm positive she'll enjoy meeting you too," Haruka said as they got in her car, buckled up and left back to where they were residing in.

2 hours later-

After changing into a different set of clothes Haruka found herself waiting for her fiancée and daughter to finish changing.

_Michiru is exactly as I pictured she'd be grown up, graceful, beautiful, talented, kind, she's everything I could have ever asked for in a woman, and yet I was against this union when father told me. I let my desire to rebel against my father get the best of me. Starting now I'm going to show Michiru the love that she deserves instead of the courtesy one would show to anyone that I've been showing her. She deserves better than that _Haruka thought to herself as she waited for her daughter and fiancée.

"Ara, I see you haven't changed a bit Haru-chan" a Kyoto accent was heard as Haruka was snapped away from her thoughts, looking up she saw the smiling face of her cousin.

"Shizuru!" Haruka happily exclaimed as she quickly got up and gave her cousin a hug.

"You're early," Haruka said as they broke away from the hug.

"Well, Natsuki wanted to see you as soon as possible, she kept mentioning something about having some designs for a new bike she's been working on," Shizuru responded.

At hearing those words escape her cousins lips Haruka instantly lit up like a kid at the candy store.

"Where is she, I have to speak to her right away then," Haruka excitedly asked.

"She's out front getting Nina out of her car seat, she fell asleep when we were over driving here," Shizuru responded.

"But on another matter, where is your darling fiancée, I've yet. To meet her," Shizuru asked.

"She's in our room at the moment getting herself and Hotaru ready," Haruka answered.

"Ara, oh my! I had no idea you two had that sort of relationship already," Shizuru playfully said causing a deep crimson blush to appear on Haruka's face.

"Its n-nothing like that!" Haruka said trying to defend herself.

"Shizuru what have I told you about teasing her like that," they both hear the voice of shizuru's wife Natsuki say as she approached them with a sleep looking Nina that had just woken up and was rubbing her eye.

"Natsuki it's good to see you and you to my cute little niece!" Haruka said as she gently stroked the little girl's cheek.

"Careful Haruka she just woke up, she might bite your finger," Natsuki warned.

"Don't want my finger getting bitten then," Haruka said playfully as she retreated her hand that was stroking Nina's cheek.

"So where are Mamoru, Seiya, and Minako if you don't mind my asking?" Shizuru asked.

"They're back at home in our main estate, Michiru's and my parents thought that I'd be best if the both of us got to know each other better by living under the same roof apart from any distractions," Haruka explained.

"That certainly sounds like uncle," Shizuru commented.

"Hard to believe that my dad and your mom are brother and sister," Haruka said.

"Oh?" Shizuru said.

"What I mean is that your mom isn't trying to control every single thing you do," Haruka explained.

"Yes I will admit that that's something I'm rather grateful my mother did not pick up from her older brother," Shizuru stated.

"Yeah, I'm also glad she didn't pick up her older sister's loud voice as well," Haruka stated.

"Ah yes I am most grateful she didn't pick up aunt Fujiko's booming voice," Shizuru agreed.

"Its too bad fate could not prevent Haruka from avoiding the inheritance of the loud voice gene," Haruka playfully said.

"You know I've always found it quite hilarious that two siblings named one of their children the same name," Natsuki said.

"You can't imagine how many fights I got into with a certain Mr. Tate Yuuichi over his making fun of Haruka whenever our family would go to visit the Suzushiro Estate for uncle Kenji's birthday," Haruka stated.

"Tate's a jerk to begin with, I still remember that all through our schooling in Fuuka Academy he'd always be walking around like he owned the place, he'd especially get cocky because he was good at Kendo and he got even worse when he started winning a few National Tournaments," Natsuki imputed.

"Sounds like he hasn't changed then," Haruka commented.

"He's gotten worse, about a few months back he tried to ask Mai Tokiha to be his wife in front of Mikoto Kanzaki," Shizuru commented this time.

"That doesn't sound like a very smart thing to do, I've only met Mikoto a few times but even I can tell that she's rather protective of Miss. Mai," Haruka said.

"Exactly, suffice it to say neither Mikoto nor her older brother Reito were pleased," Shizuru continued.

"So what ended up happening?" Haruka asked.

"Mikoto pounced on him and repeatedly punched him in the face," Natsuki answered.

"Sounds like something she would do," chuckled Haruka to herself.

"I was surprised that Reito-san didn't do anything to stop it," Shizuru said.

"I wasn't, he had been trying to get his sister and Mai together for a long time and to have that prick come up and ask Mai to be his wife, its rather understandable that he didn't do anything," Natsuki commented.

"So who was it in the end that got Mikoto off of Tate in the end?" Haruka asked.

"Mai's younger brother Takumi," Shizuru answered.

"We had all been having dinner at one of the many restaurants that the Tokiha family owns when the jerk walked in and asked Mai that crazy proposal," Natsuki explained.

"It was certainly an eventful night," Shizuru commented.

"It certainly sound like it was," Haruka said chuckling to herself when they heard the sound of footsteps approach them.

"Allow me to introduce you, Shizuru Natsuki this is my darling fiancée Michiru Kaioh," Haruka began as she went to put an arm around Michiru's waist, pulling her closer to herself.

"The honor is ours," both Shizuru and Natsuki said.

"Michiru allow me to introduce you to my cousin Shizuru her wife Natsuki and their daughter Nina Kuga," Haruka stated.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss. Kaioh we've heard so many great things about you from Haruka over the years," Shizuru politely said.

"The pleasure is mine," Michiru said as she held Hotaru in her arms.

"Likewise," Natsuki said.

"I should warn you two though," Shizuru began.

"Warn us about what?" Haruka asked.

"Our cousin Haruka Suzushiro her wife Yukino and their daughter Diana will be arriving later to congratulate you," Shizuru explained.

"You have a cousin named Haruka?" Michiru said giggling to herself which caused a few giggles to come out of Hotaru as well.

"Yes but we're completely different," Haruka defended.

"Although it did make for many inconveniences when we were younger," Shizuru playfully said.

"Why would she come here?" Haruka asked.

"She wanted to congratulate you," Natsuki answered.

"But why today, I mean not that there's anything wrong with Haruka coming to visit or anything, its just that she can be a crazy sometimes," Haruka said.

"She's calmed down a lot since Yukino gave birth to their daughter Diana, if that helps calm you down," Shizuru said.

"I know, I'm just afraid that she'll scream at me for not calling her to let her know that I got engaged," Haruka said.

"I'm sure she won't hold it against you that you didn't call," Shizuru said.

"I only got engaged a few days ago there was no way I could have called her in that short amount of time," Haruka said,_ and it's not like I was going to anyway,_ Haruka muttered under her breath.

'ha-ha same old Haruka Tenoh," Natsuki commented.

"By the way Natsuki, Shizuru here tells me that there are some designs regarding new models for bikes you've been wanting to show me?" Haruka eagerly asked.

"Ah yes! There are you'll want one of these when they come out," Natsuki excitedly replied.

"Aww come on Natsuki we're family I'm sure your family's company wouldn't mind giving me one before they come out," Haruka said.

"We'll see, I can probably make it happen I will after all be taking over the SEARRS Company for my father this year," Natsuki proudly said.

"Your father is finally stepping down?" Haruka asked surprised.

"Yes and he's leaving the company to me," Natsuki replied.

"What about Alyssa?" Haruka asked again.

"She's never had any interest in running the company she's always preferred being a singer rather than a business person," Natsuki explained.

"Well congratulations then!" Haruka happily exclaimed as Natsuki handed Nina to Shizuru gave her a quick kiss and they both walked outside to the front of the estate.

END OF CHAPTER 9

Well that's it for now, again I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a super long time I hope that you guys can forgive me I made this chapter I bit longer. Not much in this chapter just some new character appearances and some information to fill you guys in on some stuff. Next chapter I'll give you guys some more vital information on other characters and about how Nina came to be. Because she is in fact both Shizuru's and Natsuki's biological daughter. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter until next time guys!


	10. Your having a what?

Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a supper long time. I apologize for the long overdue delay for this fic. Hopefully this chapter will suffice. I got a brand new HP Laptop as a present from my mom for College so I'll be using it quite very often to work on this fic. Thank you to all of the wonderful reviews that you guys have given me I'm really grateful for them. And now without further delay I present to you Chapter 10!

Here's some info for you guys about some things that you guys probably have questions to:

As stated before in this fic. Technology and science have advanced greatly. So great to the point that two people of the same gender can have kids together with the kid being both of theirs biologically. But like most good things it's not cheap to attain. What enables this to occur is a special pill. For men: the person who will be the one to carry the child is required to take the pill, it enables their body to have the ability to carry a child.

For women: the person who will not be carrying the child must take the pill, the pill will enable their body to impregnate the other.

But these pills are not cheap. Each one costs approximately 1 million dollars each. So not everybody can attain one.

With that being said I hope this helps you guys to understand how Nina came to be and how any other future children will come to be.

BTW: For everybody's convenience I will be referring to Haruka Tenoh as Haru from now on unless the other Haruka is not around. As for Haruka Suzushiro she will just be called Haruka.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon so don't sue.

Chapter 10: Your having a what?

"I can't believe that Haru, how dare she not inform me of her engagement, we're cousins for crying out loud, I should have been one of the first to know, when we get there she'll have some excrating to do!" Haruka Suzushiro exclaimed as she drove her wife and child in the direction of her cousin's estate.

"You mean explaining to do Haruka," Yukino Suzushiro said correcting her wife.

"That's what I said," Haruka defended.

"I'm sure she was busy with the arrangements for her wedding and everything else that her father probably had her doing that she didn't have the time to call you dear," Yukino stated.

"If it was somebody else you were talking about I'd have probably believed that, but knowing my lazy cousin I curiously doubt that," Haruka exclaimed.

"Seriously doubt that, Haruka," Yukino corrected again.

"That's what I said," Haruka defended again as she continued to drive.

"Hey Yukino," Haruka said after a while of silence.

"Hmm?" Yukino responded.

"What kind of person do you think this Michiru Kaioh is?" Haruka asked.

"Are you worried?" Yukino playfully asked her wife as she turned around in her seat to check on their daughter.

"Why would I be worried about that racing flunky," Haruka defended.

"It's junky Haruka," Yukino corrected again.

"That's what I said," Haruka said again defending herself.

"Didn't you say that Haru has always had an infatuation with a girl since you were small," Yukino began to ask.

"Yeah ever since I could remember she's always been infatuated with only one girl," Haruka responded a questioning look upon her features about where the conversation was going.

"What was the name of that girl," Yukino asked again.

"Michiru Kai-," Haruka trailed off as realization hit her.

"Ohhh, now it all makes tense," Haruka stated.

"It's sense Haruka," Yukino corrected.

"That's what I said, man Yukino you sure are sad at hearing today," Haruka said.

"Its bad Haruka," Yukino corrected again.

"That's what I said!"

-Location: Tenoh Main Estate-

"Minako we're going to be late, why don't you just pick a hat so that we can go!" Seiya exclaimed from his seated position on his younger sister's bed.

"I can't just pick any hat; I have to pick the perfect hat that will match with my sundress!" Minako explained as she looked between two hats, trying to decide which one was best to match with her light orange sundress.

"I'll never understand you women and your various tendencies," Seiya exasperatedly said as he fell back onto Minako's bed.

"You understand Haruka well enough," Minako commented as she choose the hat she held in her left hand.

"But Haruka's different, you can actually have a normal conversation with her," Seiya responded.

"And by normal you mean, race cars and sports," Minako stated.

"Exactly!" Seiya happily exclaimed.

"Hey are you two ready?" Mamoru asked poking his head into the room.

"Just as soon as barbie over here picks a hat to go with her dress," Seiya said as stood up and walked over towards his brother.

"Hey! Don't call me a barbie! And besides I've already picked a hat so we can go now," Minako said as she grabbed her purse, her hat already atop her head, and they were off.

-Location: Tenoh Eastern Estate-

"I see, so your mother and father decided all of this without first consulting you," Shizuru calmly said in understanding.

"Pretty much," Haruka answered.

"I suppose it was just a matter of time before he did something like this," Shizuru stated from her seated position on a couch in the living quarters.

"Your happy though, right?" Shizuru asked after a moment of silence.

"Happy?" Haruka questioningly asked.

"Do you love her, I mean?" Shizuru clarified.

"Shizuru, I've been in love with her my whole life," Haruka answered.

"Then why did Mamoru tell me you had a problem with the arrangement when I spoke to him on the phone?" Shizuru asked.

"Nothing gets by you does it," Haruka commented.

"I'm afraid not," Shizuru stated.

"In all honesty yes I was," Haruka began.

"You felt forced, right?" Shizuru asked.

"You know me so well," Haruka said with a playful smile.

"I know," Shizuru playfully said stepping closer to Haruka.

"I'm glad I still have you at least to talk to," Haruka quietly said.

"She'll come back someday Haruka," Shizuru sadly commented.

"But right now it's about you and your engagement," Shizuru continued, Haruka nodded after a while.

"Now then I understand that you felt forced into this and that in feeling so, you reacted negatively to this marriage," Shizuru said.

"You hit the mark," was all Haruka said as she brushed a stray hair away from Shizuru's face.

"How do you feel now, have you come to terms with what you want to do?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes, I have," Haruka began.

"I really do love Michiru and even though we were brought together again through these circumstances, I've accepted that this was something that was meant to happen, call it fate if you will, but I know now that I want what you have with Natsuki. I want to start a family with Michiru, I want to be able to show her the love that she deserves," Haruka confidently said.

"I'm proud of you Haruka, you've matured," Shizuru commented.

"I guess I ha-,"Haruka began but was cut off by the booming voice of one Haruka Suzushiro.

"HARUKA TENOH YOU'VE GOT SOME SPANKING TO DO!," Haruka Suzushiro exclaimed as she stomped over towards her two cousins.

"It's explaining Haruka," Yukino said as she followed behind her wife, their daughter Diana in her arms.

"That's what I said," Haruka Suzushiro retorted.

"It's nice to see you Haruka," Haruka Tenoh dryly said.

"Likewise, now onto more important matters, why is it that you failed to inform me of your engagement and that I had to find out via a phone call from Mamoru," Haruka Suzushiro exclaimed angrily.

"I meant to call you, I just didn't have time," Haruka defended herself.

"I'll let it slide this time, but the next time this happens I won't let it slide got that Haru," Haruka Suzushiro warned.

"Crystal," Haruka Tenoh responded.

"Now where are my nieces, I'd like to greet them pornographically," Haruka Suzushiro stated.

At this both Shizuru and Haruka burst out in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny, I fail to see the humor in all this," Haruka Suzushiro said.

"It's properly Haruka," Yukino corrected her wife as their daughter started to squirm in her arms.

"That's what I said," Haruka Suzushiro defended.

"I'll never get tired of that," Haruka Tenoh said as she enveloped her cousin in a hug.

"I don't believe I will either," Shizuru agreed as she joined in the hug.

"Alright enough of this, you two are suffocating me!" Haruka Suzushiro exclaimed as she pulled away.

"On to more impotent matters," Haruka Suzushiro began.

"Its important Haruka," Yukino corrected her wife.

"That's what I said," Haruka S. Defended.

"By the way where is this Michiru Kaioh I've been hearing so much about," Haruka S. asked.

"She's out back with Natsuki watching Nina and Hotaru," Haruka T. Responded.

"And what of Mamoru, Seiya, and Minako?" Haruka S. asked again.

"They said they'd be here in an hour, but its already been two," Haruka Tenoh responded again.

"Ara something tells me that Minako is what's holding them up," Shizuru stated.

"Knowing my sister, I really wouldn't doubt that," Haruka T. agreed.

"With that being said, let me hold my little niece, it's been a while since I last saw her," Haruka T. said as she made her way over to where Yukino was holding Diana.

"Haru, if I may ask, I'd like to ask where uncle is," Haruka S. asked.

"He and my mother had an urgent matter to attend to outside the country, they left early in the morning," Haruka T. explained.

"I have some things that I'd like to discuss with him," Haruka S. explained.

"Just make sure to catch him in a good mood," was all Haruka T. Said as she motioned for her guests to follow her to the backyard, Diana in her arms.

-back yard-

"Hotaru, Nina, look who's here to visit," Haruka T. Said as she put down little Diana in front of them.

At this, both babies crawled over to give their cousin a hug.

Natsuki who had previously been sitting on the blanket, Michiru and her had laid on the grass for the two little girls, now turned three, took the time to stand. Michiru following her action a few seconds later.

"Michiru I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Haruka Suzushiro and her wife Yukino," Haruka said.

"It's very nice to meet you," Michiru complied.

"Likewise," Haruka S. Responded.

"The pleasure is ours, I've been looking forward to meeting you Miss. Kaioh," Yukino responded.

"Likewise Mrs. Suzushiro my father has always had nothing but good things to say about the Kikukawa CinePlex Franchise," Michiru responded back.

"It's an honor to have the heiress of Kaioh Corp. give a complement to my father's franchise," Yukino thanked.

"Well now that that's out of the way, how about getting the grill going and starting up lunch for everybody," Haruka Suzushiro suggested.

"Good idea," Haruka Tenoh agreed as she motioned for Natsuki and Haruka S. to follow her towards the two grills near the huge patio of the Estate.

"By the way who's going to be coming to this little barbecue?" Natsuki asked as one of the butlers handed her the food they were going to prepare on the two grills near the patio doors.

"My siblings, the Kinos, and Michiru's siblings," Haru answered as she started up the grill.

"Kinos, as in Makoto Kino?" Natsuki cautiously asked as she set down the food on a table near one of the grills.

"Yeah Makoto, her older brother Taiki and her younger sister Rei," Haru answered.

"Please tell me she's at least gotten over Shizuru," Natsuki asked.

"I'm lost, what's the deal with this Makoto Kino?" Haruka S. asked.

"She's a friend of mine that had a huge crush on Shizuru," Haru replied setting a few burger patties on one of the grills.

"The one who's family owns the huge restaurant cane?" Haruka S. asked again.

"It's chain, and yeah the very same," Haru answered.

"That's what I said!" Haruka S. exasperatedly replied.

"Does she not like Natsuki or something?" Haruka S. asked putting some fish filets on another grill.

"She caught Shizuru and me making out in the student council room, back when we used to go to Fuka," Natsuki answered handing Haru a spatula.

"So that's what you and bubuzuke woman where up to back then, that room was for student council matters ONLY," Haruka S. sternly lectured Natsuki as she flipped over a few burger patties.

"You know I'd love to hear you both argue but I'm afraid the burger's are getting burned," came the voice of Seiya as he approached them.

"It's about time you finally got her," Natsuki stated.

Sorry for the delay, Minako couldn't decide what hat to wear," Seiya responded as he took over their job grilling the burgers.

"rat?" Haruka S. questioningly asked.

"hat, Haruka," Natsuki corrected.

"That's what I said," Haruka S. retorted.

"You know Minako, always has to look her best, especially since Rei's going to be joining us," Seiya stated.

"Who's Rei?" Natsuki asked as she finished cooking the fishes.

"The youngest of the Kino siblings," Haruka T. responded.

"She's not like her sister, is she?" Natsuki cautiously asked.

"Nah, Rei's a bit more reserved," Seiya responded.

"So Minako how have you been?" Shizuru asked her much younger cousin.

"Quite very good, we ran into the Tsukino daughters when we were at a stop light, so we invited them to join us all, hope you guys don't mind the extra company," Minako sheepishly responded and asked.

"Sounds good to me, no harm done inviting more people, but just to be safe you should inform Haruka of our new guests," Shizuru responded as she watched her daughter play with Diana and Hotaru.

"God idea, but I'm sure Seiya will ask, he's over by the grills with them right now, now enough of that what were you guys talking about before I got here?" Minako asked sitting next to Yukino.

"We were telling Michiru here, about when our spouses first confessed to us," Yukino responded.

"Oooooh! This I've got to hear, who's gone?" Minako excitedly asked.

"Shizuru was just about to tell us about when Natsuki summed up the courage to ask her out," Yukino responded again.

"This I've got to hear, It's a rare thing if your able to hear of Natsuki and Shizuru's early days of dating," Minako whispered to Michiru.

"It happened during my last year at Fuka, I had just finished with my student council president duties, and if I remember correctly I hadn't seen Natsuki all day, it felt like she had been purposely avoiding me to be honest," Shizuru began.

_-flashback-_

" _I haven't seen Natsuki all day, did something happen between you two?" Reito Kanzaki asked his best friend, Shizuru Fujino, as he locked up the Student Council Room._

"_I've been wondering about that as well, and no thankfully we haven't gotten into a fight or anything of the sort," Shizuru answered._

"_Good to hear, by the way I don't know if you've noticed but Haruka's been acting rather differently as of recent," Reito asked._

"_Yes I have, she's in love from what I gather," Shizuru answered a small smile gracing her features._

"_Poor Yukino then, knowing Haruka, it'll probably be a while before she sums up the courage to say anything,," Reito stated with a soft chuckle._

"_Yes, I do believe that will be the case," Shizuru said chuckling softly._

"_Too true," Reito agreed._

"_By the way Shizuru ,has there been any progress?" Reito began._

"_Progress? What progress could you be talking about," Shizuru responded, a coy smile on her face._

"_But of course with Natsuki," Reito finished, chuckling at his friend's antics._

"_None, whatsoever," Shizuru responded a hint of sadness in her words._

"_Don't look so depressed I'm sure Natsuki will confess any day now and you'll both live happily ever-after," Reito said trying to cheer up his best friend while putting an arm around Shizuru's shoulders._

"_Thanks Reito, you're a good friend," Shizuru commented._

"_Any time, we've been friends since we were practically in diapers, I'm here whenever you need me," Reito said a soft smile on his face._

_Returning the soft smile, Shizuru asked, "Speaking of love, how's your sister doing?"_

"_She's hit a bit of a road block," Reito sadly began._

"_Would it have anything to do with Tate-kun's recent love confession to Mai-san?" Shizuru knowingly said._

"_Correct, it's had Mikoto in a state of gloom for the past 2 weeks," Reito finished._

"_I'm sorry to hear that, she hasn't given up hope has she," Shizuru asked._

"_You know Mikoto, always optimistic, she'll bounce right back from this and be back to her normal self in no time," Reito answered._

"_I heard she'll be a starter for the Kendo team next year," Shizuru said._

"_Ah, yes that she shall, you should have seen the look of shock on Tate-san's face, not even he was able to achieve starter position his first year of high school," Reito happily said._

"_But on the subject of the Kendo team, I heard a very interesting thing from Mikoto, the other day," Reito commented._

"_Oh? And what would that be?" Shizuru asked curiously._

"_Apparently after practice was done, Takeda-san confessed his love to Natsuki and asked her out," Reito answered._

_In saying so, Shizuru stopped walking and just starred at the ground intently, dread washing over her._

"_Oh~, what did she say?" Shizuru shakily asked._

"_I'm not sure, Mikoto didn't say," Reito responded._

"_I'm sure-," Shizuru began but was cut off by Natsuki's voice resonating down the hall way they were walking down._

"_Wait up Shizuru!," Natsuki shouted as she ran towards Reito and Shizuru, finally coming to a stop to catch her breath once she was in-front of them._

"_Miss Kuga what a pleasant surprise, is there something the matter?" Reito asked knowingly._

"_I'd like to borrow Shizuru for the remainder of the day, I hope you don't mind," Natsuki responded._

"_Not at all, I have some private matters to tend to anyways, so I'll see you tomorrow Shizuru," Reito answered as he turned around and left._

"_Natsuki is everything alright," Shizuru asked, concern evident upon her features._

"_No, I mean yes-, I-," Natsuki said fumbling her words._

_Chuckling softly Shizuru calmly said, "Easy Natsuki one word at a time,"_

"_Right, what I'd like to say, what I didn't realize until Takeda confessed his love to me the other day, is what a coward I've been," Natsuki began._

"_Natsuki don't call yourself that, your not-," Shizuru defended._

"_But I am, I've been nothing but a coward this whole time, knowing about your feelings for me and not acknowledging the fact that I've been in love with you as well," Natsuki finished blushing a deep shade of red, and causing a look of shock to appear on Shizuru's face._

"_I'm very sorry for avoiding you today, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to contain myself the next time I saw you," Natsuki said._

"_Natsu-," Shizuru began but was cut off once again but this time by Natsuki wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her. To which Shizuru responded by wrapping her own arms around Natsuki's shoulders and pulling them even closer together._

_Finally breaking for air, Natsuki summed up her courage again and asked, "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" a deeper shade of red appearing on her face as she said this._

"_I've waited so long to hear those words from you, I'd love to," Shizuru whispered as she pulled Natsuki in for another sweet kiss._

_-End Flashback-_

"Wow, never thought Natsuki would have trouble with a love confession," Minako said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Shizuru answered.

"I find it very sweet that you married your high school sweetheart," Michiru commented as Hotaru crawled onto her lap, her cousins each doing the same towards their own mothers.

"So am I, and because of it I'm happy to say that I now have a beautiful little girl and am expecting another child," Shizuru said, cradling her daughter.

Before they could respond they heard the surprised voice of Seiya say.

"Another Kuga running around,"

"WOW, another adorable little one for me to play with!," Minako happily exclaimed.

"Where you and Natsuki planning on announcing this new addition to your family?," Yukino asked happy for her in-law/friend.

"Actually, Natsuki doesn't know that I'm pregnant yet, I haven't gotten around to telling her the news," Shizuru bashfully admitted.

"But how could she not know, she had to take that special pill to impregnate you?" Seiya asked this time.

"I'm surprised you know how the special pregnancy pills work," Minako said.

"Oi! I studied my books well during high-school, I know what they do," Seiya defended.

"While I too find it amazing that Seiya-san would remember something like that, I'm still a bit surprised that Natsuki doesn't know of your pregnancy," Yukino stated.

"Did you slip it into her food?" Michiru jokingly asked.

"Haha yeah she probably slipped it into her food or something of the sort," Seiya and Minako both said joining in on Michiru's joke, Yukino following suit with her own laughter. Yet, when none of them heard a word from Shizuru they uncertainty asked.

"No way, you didn't-," Seiya began.

"There's no way," Minako continued.

"It's not possible," Yukino continued as well.

"I'm afraid she did," Michiru finished.

"I know, but since I still have yet to tell Natsuki about my pregnancy I would appreciate it if you ladies wouldn't say anything to anybody until I tell her," Shizuru said.

"I'm no lady but, sure no problem, I was actually sent here to get you guys because the food's done," Seiya said.

"I won't tell a soul," Minako promised as well as they got up to go eat.

"Likewise," Yukino promised as well picking up her daughter to go eat.

"You have my word as well Shizuru-san, my lips are sealed," Michiru promised as well picking up her soon to be daughter to go eat as well.

"Thank you, now let's go fill that little tummy of yours Nina," Shizuru said cooing at her daughter making her giggle in delight, and getting up to go eat.

"Michiru, there you are!" the voice of a young Yaten Kaioh could be heard as he approached his older sister, with Hotaru in her arms. As they approached a table not too far away from the grills.

"I didn't know you and Ami had arrived yet," Michiru responded.

"Yeah we arrived 10 minutes ago, Ami's talking to the eldest Kino daughter," Yaten said the last part angrily.

"Yaten," Michiru stern fully said.

"I know, I know manners," Yaten gloomily responded.

"Exactly, now why don't you go help Haruka and her relatives serve the food," Michiru said.

"Which one I heard there's two of them with the same name?" Yaten asked chuckling to himself.

"I think she was referring to me kiddo," Haruka Tenoh said as she put a hand on Yaten's shoulder and handed him two plates. "That's for you and Ami, hope you guys like burgers."

"T-Thanks," Yaten stiffly said as he left to go give his other sister her plate.

"I hope Hotaru wasn't too much trouble, she can be a real handful," Haruka said as she put a hand on Michiru's shoulder, leading her to the lunch table where she had already placed two plates for them with food.

"Not at all, she's been a little angel," Michiru said hugging the small child, and causing Hotaru to giggle in delight at the contact.

"Listen Michiru, if it's not too much trouble I'd like to talk to you later tonight, when everyone's gone to sleep," Haruka asked bashfully a blush gracing her face.

"Sure," Michiru replied a blush appearing on her face as well.

"I hope Haru here's been a caring fiancé," Makoto said as she and Ami, followed closely by Yaten, sat down across from them.

"She's been nothing but wonderful," Michiru responded as she took a bite from her hamburger.

"She better be if she wants to see any action," Seiya said with a wink as he sat down right next to Haruka T.

"Oi!" Haruka said as she elbowed her younger brother in an attempt to shut him up.

"Ouch, that hurt you know," Seiya exclaimed.

"Well maybe next time you'll learn not to make innapropriate comments," Minako whispered as she sat next to her brother Rei, taking the seat right next to her.

"Since when were you the voice of reason?," Seiya asked, took a pause to look at Rei sit next to Minako and then continued. "Ah, I see, you've been spending "quality" time with Rei, she's starting to rub off on you," Seiya finished with a wink earning him a deep blush from Minako and a glare from Rei.

"If I were you I'd learn to shut up," Rei warned.

"She's got a point there Seiya, don't mess with her precious Mina-chan," Makoto teasingly said.

"Makoto don't you dare," Rei angrily warned her older sister who simply smirked in return.

"I leave you girls for a few minutes and your already trying to kill each other," Taiki said as he and Mamoru and the Tsukino sisters took a seat across from them.

"M-Miss Tsukino thank you for accepting our invitation," Seiya said a goofy smile upon his features.

"The pleasure is ours Seiya-san, thank you for the warm invitation," Usagi replied as Mamoru placed a plate with a hamburger and a fish fillet on it in front of her and her older sister.

"Thank you very much Mamoru-san," Usagi said with a dreamy look on her face.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss. Tsukino," Mamoru replied a feint blush appearing on his face.

"Hey nii-chan does Mamoru have a thing for the younger Tsukino daughter," Makoto whispered to her brother.

"I'm not sure, but it would seem so," Taiki said as smile on his face.

"This won't end well," Rei whispered to Minako as she watched the interaction between the two brothers and younger Tsukino.

"What won't end we- ," Minako began but was cut off by the shriek of a nearby maid.

"What's happened?" Haruka T. asked as a butler approached her.

"It would seem that Mrs. Kuga has fainted," responded the butler.

Nodding in understanding Haruka T. quickly got up and ran into the estate, Makoto and Haruka S. following after her.

"Shizuru what happened?" Haruka T. asked as she enveloped Shizuru in a comforting hug, trying to calm down the sobbing young woman.

"Doesn't look like Kuga's too injured from that fall," Makoto said examining Natsuki's body and picking her up.

"Good idea Fino-san, it's best to put her to bed and let her wake up on her own," Haruka S. imputed.

"It's Kino, Haruka-san," could be heard as Makoto and Haruka S. were lead upstairs, by a butler, to Natsuki and Shizuru's bed chambers.

Shaking her head as a no response, Shizuru buried her face into Haruka T.'s shoulder.

"Alright, that's fine as well you don't have to tell me, but lets get you cleaned up, your make-up's running," Haruka T. responded leading Shizuru to a nearby bathroom.

"I wonder what happened to Natsuki and Shizuru," Mamoru asked.

"Well, whatever it was Haruka, Makoto, and Suzushiro-san went to help so it should be fine," Taiki calmly said.

"Doesn't Makoto hate Natsuki though," Rei commented.

"Aww man," Seiya and Minako both said, as they quickly got up and made a dash into the estate. A "thanks voice of reason!" could be heard from Seiya as they entered.

Upon entering they heard a noise of somebody throwing up and followed it to that of a nearby bathroom , where Shizuru was throwing up and Haruka T. was holding her hair back as she did so.

"She doesn't look too good," Seiya said as they stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I know, and it doesn't help that Natsuki's fainted," Haruka T. said as she rubbed Shizuru's back.

"I'm going to go wake up Natsuki, be right back," Minako said as she quickly ran up the stairs and into Natsuki and Shizuru's bed chambers.

"Now how to wake you up," Minako said as she walked over towards the bed Natsuki currently was lying in. Makoto and Haruka S. standing a ways off from the bed observing the girl.

"Don't bother Minako we've already tried, nothing seems to wake her up," Makoto said approaching the youngest Tenoh.

"Pino-san is right, Natsuki's always been a very heavy sleeper," Haruka S. imputed with her arms crossed.

"It's Kino," Makoto corrected.

"That's what I said," Haruka S. retorted.

Giggling to herself, Minako took a moment to try to remember a method Shizuru had told her about in the past that would get Natsuki's immediate attention.

"Oh! Yeah now I remember," Minako exclaimed as an idea struck her. She crouched down and quietly whispered into Natsuki's ear.

"Natsuki, Seiya's finishing the last bottle of mayo we have left, better hurry up before it's all gone,"

"Save the Mayo!" Natsuki exclaimed as she jumped out of bed, taking a fighting stance against anyone who would deprive her of her beloved mayo.

"Well that was easy," Minako said as she walked over towards Natsuki "You know you gave us quite a scare,"

"What are you," Natsuki began, confusion evident on her face.

"You fainted," Makoto explained walking up to Natsuki.

"I…fainted," Natsuki unsurely said as she recollected her thoughts.

"Yeah you did and bubuzuke downstairs won't say why," Haruka S. said walking up to Natsuki as well.

"Shizuru,….I remember she said she wanted to talk to me," Natsuki began.

"Go on," an eager Minako said as she already knew where this was going.

"Said it was something important," Natsuki continued.

"Is everything alright between you two, you guys aren't having marital problems are you?" Makoto asked this time.

"No never, everything is wonderful with us, she said she- " Natsuki continued but stopped short.

"She what?" Haruka S. asked curious as to what it was that had caused Natsuki to faint.

"Oh my god, oh my god, a baby, Shizuru's having a baby, my baby, our baby, I'm going to be a mother!" Natsuki finished clutching her head in the process.

"That's really great Natsuki, but I don't understand how that would make you faint, I mean we all know how the process works, you take the pill, you have negotiations," Haruka S. began.

"Relations," Minako corrected.

"Yeah what she said, you have relations, and then you wait to see if your spouse conceived," Haruka S. finished a confused look on her face.

"I know how the process works, but I haven't taken a pill since we conceived Nina," Natsuki admitted.

"Shizuru hasn't been cheating on you has she?," Makoto asked, a mixture between confused, angry, and sad began to well up inside of her.

Minako slapped her forehead, getting annoyed and angry at the accusation that Makoto had made against her older cousin.

"Shut-up Makoto! How dare you even think that my cousin would do something so vile and immoral towards Natsuki!, She loves Natsuki, always has and always will, she would never do such a thing," Minako said angrily struggling to stop the urge her hand had to connect with Makoto's face.

"I'm sorry I was only making a suggestion, I wasn't trying to say that Shizuru-san would do something of the sort," Makoto defended.

"I know, but Natsuki's trying to figure how Shizuru got pregnant in the first place, the last thing she needs is to have the idea that Shizuru cheated on her, which she didn't," Minako stated.

"yeah, I'm sorry that I made such a rude remark about your wife Kuga-san," Makoto apologized.

"Now, why don't we all go downstairs and talk to Shizuru, maybe she'll have the answer that we're booking for," Haruka S said as she motioned for the other girls to follow her downstairs.

"Come on Shizuru lets turn that frown upside down," Seiya cheerfully said in an attempt to try to cheer up Shizuru.

"Seiya not helping," Haruka T. said giving her younger brother a stern look.

"Sorry, but I don't know what else to do," Seiya said sighing in defeat.

"Perhaps I'd be of assistance," Haruka S said as she motioned for the other girls to follow her downstairs.

that Shizuru cheated on her,"u have negotiations,"they heard Natsuki's voice as they both siblings turned around in surprise and Shizuru looked up.

"Natsuki, your up how did you," Haruka T. began but instantly shut up when Minako gave her silencing sign.

"Shizuru, first I'd like to say how sorry I am that I reacted the way I did when you told me about your pregnancy," Natsuki began.

Seiya took this as his queue to get up and move out of the way, the same with Haruka T.

"Natsuki," Shizuru softly said.

"second, please hear me out first," Natsuki continued cupping Shizuru's left cheek with one hand and taking Shizuru's left hand with the other.

"I love you, no matter what, I may not know how this baby came to be, but know that I love you no matter what, and nothing is ever going to change that," Natsuki finished.

"Natsuki, your always so kind to me, even when I took advantage of you back in high school, you never once blamed me for it you always showed me nothing but your love, and I'm sorry for having kept this a secret, as well as for slipping you the pill in your meal," Shizuru said.

"huh?" Natsuki said slightly taken aback by this new revalation.

"She took advantage of Kuga?" Makoto questioningly whispered towards Haruka S. standing beside her.

"Yeah, during our last year at Fuka," Haruka S. responded nodding her head.

"This life growing inside of me is another symbol of our love for each other," Shizuru said, as Natsuki pulled her close, whispering sweet loving words into her ear.

"Well not that this isn't fun and exciting, because it is , it really is, but everyone's probably wondering what happened to us," Seiya said pointing towards the door leading to the backyard.

"Ah yeah, your right Seiya, why don't you go guys go tell everyone else the good news while me and Shizuru as well as little Nina here go up to our room and freshen up a bit," Natsuki said picking up her sleeping child of off the couch and leading her family up the stairs.

"You got it!," Seiya said as he saw Minako make a dash for the door.

"Wait! Minako that's my job!" Seiya exclaimed chasing his younger sister out the door.

"Wow that was wonderful news wasn't it," Haruka T. exclaimed happily as she Makoto and her cousin walked back outside.

"Yeah I'll spay," Haruka S. responded.

"say," Makoto corrected.

"Hey everybody Shizuru's pregnant!" the voice of Minako and Seiya could be heard as the three girls chuckled to themselves and joined the rest of their family and friends.

"Well that was certaintly good news," Michiru said as she dried her wet hair with a towel, having recently finished her shower with Hotaru and putting the small bundle of joy to bed.

"Yeah I'll say, who would have thought that Shizuru would slip Natsuki the pill without her knowing," Haruka said chuckling to herself.

"I hope that someday I'll be able to give you that joy," Michiru quietly said looking out at the night sky from a nearby window.

"I hope so too," Haruka quietly said walking up behind Michiru and wrapping her arms around her slim waist pulling the shorter woman close.

"Haruka," Michiru said a blush gracing her features.

"You remember I wanted to talk to you, tonight when we were alone," Haruka began not letting her hold on the shorter woman go.

"yes of course," Michiru responded.

"I'd like to start over," Haruka continued.

"I'd like to begin anew with you," Haruka continued again this time turning Michiru around to face her.

"I've been in love with you since the first time we met, for years I longed to tell you how I felt about you, yet I could never find the courage to tell you so," Haruka said getting down on one knee.

"And now that I finally do see you again, it's under circumstances such as these, I've never liked being told what to do, never liked being forced into thingsriends.

e of Minako and Seiya could be heard as the three girls chuckled to themselves and joined the rest of their family and ," Haruka continued looking up at Michiru's eyes.

"And that's why I want to do this right, lets do this right, together," Haruka continued, taking out a ring from her pajama pants pocket. The ring having one slightly large diamond in the middle and several smaller ones around it in a light aquamarine hue.

"This ring was given to me by my grandfather, this is the same ring that he proposed to my grandmother with, they lived a very happy and fulfilled marriage life together till the day they died, I'd like that for the both of us as well, with this ring Michiru, I give you my heart, my devotion, me love, my everything, and I ask you, not as the possible future head of Tenoh Industries, but as a woman in love, will you be my wife?" Haruka finished looking up at Michiru with love filled eyes.

"Haruka, ever since the day we met, I've dreamed of you asking me this very question, of you proclaiming your love for me, yet unfortunately after that day we never once saw each other again, years passed and I still didn't give up hope that we would one day meet again and I would be able to tell you of my feelings for you," Michiru began tears forming in her eyes.

"You can't imagine how happy I was when my father told me that I would be marrying you, how elated I felt at the thought of marrying the woman I'd pined after for so many years, and now that we're here, I can't say anything else but, Yes! I'd love more than anything to be your wife," Michiru finished as Haruka quickly put the engagement ring on her finger, picked her up and kissed her.

"I promise you Michiru, I'll make you the happiest woman on earth," Haruka happily said spinning Michiru around a few times before they both connected their lips again in a sweet kiss.

-/-

Hey guys I know it's been a long time, and I apologize for that. I am not dead nor am I giving up on this story, I have a lot in store for this one. I made this one long so I hope that's any compensation for being gone too long. Again I apologize and I hope that you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me for taking so long to update. I'm in college now and I'm nearing the end of my first semester as a freshmen, so that means I'll have 2-3 months off till second sememster starts. Which means I'll have plenty of time to update this fic sever times. I hope you guys liked this chapter and would appreciate it if you guys could leave me a review.

-Gambet ;D

P.S. A review would definitely motivate me to hurry up and write the next chapter quicker, thank you for your time :D


	11. Humble Beginnings

Hey guys since I haven't updated in a super long time I thought I'd give you guys another chapter as a way to make up for the super long over-due lack of updates hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.

Chapter 11: Humble Beginnings

Once upon a time there lived four very wealthy families. The Prestigious Kaioh, Tenoh, Kino, and Tsukino. Families of esteemed prestige said to have each descended from Royalty. Each child born of those families was destined for greatness.

The Kaioh known for their trademark line of Luxury Boats and Sea Food imports worldwide. With only one sole heir, Ryuunosuke Kaioh had many duties to uphold. Born a daughter, she was brought up to be the ideal man by her father. Having lost her mother at the tender age of 3. Ryuunosuke did not know what it was like to have a maternal figure and only learned what it was like to have a paternal one. Longing to become like a girl, she pleaded to her father to allow her the privilege to do so but to no such avail. Her father, upon not having been able to produce a male heir and upon the death of his beloved wife, vowed to never marry again and raise Ryuunosuke up as the ideal male hair to the vast Kaioh fortune. The passion to be a girl was soon stomped on by her father's strictness to become entirely like a male. Buried deep within it was eventually forgotten by Ryuunosuke, until a destined encounter with a young lady by the name of Nagisa Shiowatari Kanahara. Nagisa a young man brought up to become the perfect wife to the sole heir of the Kaioh Family, long did he dream of meeting the strong and noble Ryuunosuke his father had long since told him about. Till at last the day finally arrived for them to meet,on their 15th birthday. Their fathers long-time friends had promised their child to the other's since before both were born. Upon meeting Nagisa, Ryuunosuke immediately refused. Yet that did not stop Nagisa. Mornings turned to Nights, Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to Months and yet for all of the efforts Nagisa went through, Ryuunosuke would not relent on her decision. Months soon turned to 3 years and it was finally time for Ryuunosuke and Nagisa to graduate from High School.

"Ryuu! Wait up!," A young lady with bluish hair exclaimed as she ran after a young man walking in the direction of a luxurious black car.

"Hmm, what is it now Nagisa?" the young man asked, turning around a bored expression on his handsome face.

"I was wondering, if you would like to go to the White Day festival with me?" the young woman asked expectantly.

Contemplating it for a while, the 'young man' finally gave in; the young girl's whimpering helping him make his decision.

"Fine, I'll go," the young man replied, a bored expression on his face.

"Wonderful!" the young lady excitedly exclaimed making her way over towards an equally luxurious white car.

"Alright Kaioh! Way to go! Asking out one of the hottest girls in school," a young man with dark green hair exclaimed patting Ryuu on the back, in encouragement.

"Kai, I'd wish you'd stop that," Ryuu replied shoving the young man away. "And no I did not ask her out, I'm simply escorting her this evening," Ryuu explained.

"Haha, _riiiiiight_," the young man exclaimed rolling his eyes. "Sure you are, you'll be 'escorting' her all the way to bed tonight," Kai joked, taking an item out of his coat pocket and shoving it into Ryuu's hand.

"Now I'm your best friend, and I want you to be safe, so make sure to use them," the young man explained with a wink.

"Kai," Ryuu began a blush appearing on his face.

"Yeah," the young man happily replied.

"Exactly what am I supposed to do with a condom!" Ryuu exasperatedly asked.

"Well you know, it's so a baby won't be the result when you and Nagisa "get it on." The young man replied making a some-what-of a humping motion with his hips.

"Kai, you're such a pervert, and besides I'm a girl remember, what am I supposed to do with a condom," Ryuu angrily whispered into her best friend's ear, her red blush deepening.

"Silly, it's not for you, it's for Nagisa of course," Kai replied with a wink.

"Kai, I'm going to kill you!," Ryuu exclaimed chasing after her chuckling best friend.

It would be on that day that Ryuunosuke would become aware of her love for Nagisa. They would go on to get married, in compliance with their arranged marriage, a few years afterwards and have their first child a few years after that.

"She's beautiful Ryuu," Kai quietly said holding an aqua-marine bundle in his arms.

"She is isn't she," Nagisa replied taking his wife's hand.

"So does this mean you're going to be dressing up like a young lady from now on," Kai teased.

"Don't bet your life on it, I'm the new head of Kaioh Corporation after all, I've an image to maintain," Ryuu replied proudly from her hospital bed.

"Setsuna, come here, don't you want to see the baby," Kai asked his young daughter sitting on her mother's lap.

"Can I really, papa? "the young 4 year old girl excitedly asked.

"Of course you can," Nagisa replied a warm smile on his face.

"Have you decided what you're going to name her?" Kai's wife, Serenity asked as watched her husband hand the small bundle to their daughter.

"Michiru," Ryuu proudly replied.

"It took us a while to decide on the perfect name for our little girl, in the end we decided to name her after Ryuu-chan's late mother," Nagisa exclaimed.

"Well now little Michiru, maybe you'll be able to cure your crazy grandfather's obsession with male heirs," Kai joked as he cooed at the small baby.

"Kaishouku, what have I told you about speaking ill of Ryuu-kun's father," Serenity warned.

Sighing in defeat the young man replied, "keep it to myself,"

"whipped," Ryuu snickered.

"Oi!,"

They would go on to have two more children, a girl they would name Ami who would inherit her mother's(Nagisa) blue hair and her father's(Ryuunosuke) blue eyes, and a boy they would name Yaten who would inherit his great-great grandfather's white hair and his mother's green eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0000000 – 0000000000 - 00000000000

The Tenoh family, known for their car lines and designs as well as their sporting good equipment. A family of esteemed prestige. A family known for being proud and mighty, the very definition of its heir, Shuutaro Tenoh. The oldest son of 4 children, Shuutaro was brought up to become a strong and reliable head of Tenoh Industries. Having 3 younger sister's to look after, Shuutaro grew up very protective of all 3, often getting in trouble for various problems they would get into. Excelling in sports and academics Shuutaro was adored by all that heard of him. He would meet a young man by the name of Nagisa Shiowatari Kanahara, believing him to be a beautiful young woman. He would become infatuated with him. Much to his sister's delight, each knowing of Nagisa's betrothal to the Kaioh heir.

"Shuu up here!" an excited 8 year old shouted from atop a tree, her booming voice could be heard all the way from in front of their large estate.

"How'd you get all the way up there?" a little boy about the age of 9 questioned looking up at his younger sister.

"By climbing up silly, Keiko and Megumi are up here too," the little 8 year old responded. Two little heads popping out of the tree as she said so.

"Fujiko, you're going to get in trouble, you know mother and father don't want Megumi doing any hard movements," the young boy shouted angrily.

"Don't worry onii-chan!" young Keiko shouted throwing her brother an apple. Waiting a moment to debate whether to climb up and join his sisters. The young boy finally gave in and joined his younger sisters.

Eight years later the young boy would meet the future Mrs. Kaioh and fall in love at first sight.

"I'm going to marry Nagisa-chan someday, mark my words," a seventeen year old Shuu exclaimed happily as he walked about his bedroom chambers.

"Of the Wataru family?" A sixteen year old Fujiko asked.

"No of the Kanahara family," Shuutaro corrected.

"Isn't she engaged to Ryuunosuke Kaioh," Fujiko stated.

"So, what's that got to do with anything, true love conquers all in the end, I've seen the way he treats her, he has a beautiful fiancé and all he does is reject her whenever she wants to do anything with him," Shuu ranted.

"My, you've been very observant, of them haven't you," Fujiko commented in a bored tone.

"Sounds kind of, what's the word for it," the voice of Keiko Tenoh could be heard as she entered her older brother's room.

"Stalker-ish," finished the voice of her twin sister Megumi.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Fujiko said as she sat on her brother's couch.

"You three just don't understand, this is Love! Nagisa-chan is my destiny!" exclaimed the young Tenoh heir.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Fujiko commented getting up from her seated position and pushing her younger sisters out the door.

"I will just say this, don't obsess over this girl, she's already got a fiancé and from the looks of it she seems very in love with him, try to focus on other things like your own fiancé instead of somebody else's," Fujiko sternly advised closing her older brother's door behind her.

"Don't you worry about me dear sister, I'll find my happiness with Nagisa you just wait and see, Ryuunosuke Kaioh be afraid, I'll take your fiancé away from you mark my words!," Shuutaro Tenoh exclaimed as he picked up a book and began to read.

The youth's love for young Nagisa would be for not, for his father was adamant on the fiancé his wife and him had chosen for their son. A young lady by the name of Elisa Tamao Velarose, the chosen of Shuutaro's parents for their son. A young lady of prestige and wealth. Her parents were very prominently wealthy throughout the European countries. An obedient young lady, never saying anything her parent's demands. Upon first meeting with Shuutaro, she felt that this young man did not love her. Yet she made the best of it and married the young man upon their 24th birthday, hoping that he they would in time fall in love and raise a happy family together. The young man in question, had ulterior motives. Never once forgetting the young lady that he felt he was robbed of. In turn forgetting to see the wonderful wife that he had and the bright and happy children that she had provided him with. He vowed to make Ryuunosuke Kaioh pay for stealing Nagisa away from him.

So focused on his family's company once he became the new head and his plots of revenge against the Kaioh Family head. He neglected his young son Mamoru, only bothering to pay attention to him when he did not perform a task perfectly. Upon the birth of his first daughter, he realized the key to his revenge was finally in his hands.

"What should we name her?" Elisa asked her husband as he watched him hold their new born daughter.

"Yes what will you name her Shuu," the voice of a young man could be heard as he walked into the hospital room with his wife and young son.

"Taishiro my good friend I didn't think you'd be able to make it," Shuu replied gently handing his infant daughter back into the arms of her mother.

"It was cutting it kinda close but our plane arrived an hour earlier than expected," Taishiro stated pulling a nearby seat close, so his wife could sit down.

"Thank you for taking the time out of both of your busy schedules do come to our child's birth," Elisa replied cradling her small daughter close to her bosom.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world, our little Taiki here has been jumpy with excitement since he heard his best friend Mamoru would be getting a younger sibling," Taishiro replied.

"Kind of makes us both feel like having another child of our own," Rin Kino announced as she ran her hands through her young son's head.

"Really mommy! I can have a younger sister?" a young 4 year old Taiki excitedly asked.

"Or brother, who knows what you may get," Shuutaro said picking up his young 4 year old son and placing him on his mother's hospital bed so that he could get a good look at his baby sister.

"She's so small," Mamoru said as he looked at his younger.

"You know you were the same size when you were born Mamo-chan," Elisa said as she watched her young son gently poke his baby sister's cheek.

"No way! I was never that small, I'm a big boy!" Mamoru exclaimed in defense.

"Your mommy's right you know, everybody is that small when they are born," Rin explained.

"Really?" Mamoru replied not really believing his best friend's mother.

"You know what mommy, she's got daddy's hair," Mamoru stated.

"Yes she does, but she's has my eyes," Elisa replied.

"Yeah she does, just like I have your hair but daddy's eyes!" Mamoru happily exclaimed as he watched his baby sister bite on his finger.

"So what's it going to be Shuu, what name did your wife and yourself decide on for the little one?" Taishiro asked.

"Haruka, after my younger sister's middle name" Shuutaro finally replied. Gently taking his young baby daughter into his arms once more.

"This is a nice tribute to your younger sister, I'm sure she'd be happy that you named your first daughter after her," Taishiro commented.

"How is little Shizuma by the way, if you don't mind me asking?" Taishiro asked.

"Shizuma is doing fine, she's as beautiful as her mother but she unfortunately inherited her father's hair and eyes," Shuutaro bitterly replied.

"Still haven't forgiven her father yet, have you," Taishiro asked with a sigh already knowing the answer to his question.

"No, and I never will forgive that man for taking my sister away from me," Shuutaro angrily replied, causing his small daughter to cry at his outburst.

"Here let me hold her," Taishiro said as he was handed little Haruka in an attempt from her father to calm down her cries.

"You know it wasn't his fault, how was he to know that Megumi-chan wouldn't be able to survive after giving birth to their first and only child," Taishiro explained.

"He should have been more attentive to her then!," Shuutaro angrily replied as he walked to the door that lead out of his wife's hospital room.

"Excuse me for a few minutes, this is supposed to be a joyous occasion, I'll be back after I've cooled off," Shuutaro explained as he walked out the door.

"That Shuu, don't worry Elisa-chan, he's just being an over protective big brother, just like he's always been with his younger sisters, hopefully he'll forgive Shinichi in the future," Taishiro explained as he handed Haruka back to her mother's waiting arms.

"Is the rest of your family going to be coming to visit little Haruka?" Rin asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yes, my parent's as well as Shuu's parent's and both his sisters are on their way as we speak," Elisa replied as she watched her young son make funny faces at her baby daughter, in an attempt to make her laugh.

"What about Shinichi? Has he been informed of his niece's birth?" Taishiro asked picking up his young son so that he could get a good look at Haruka.

"Yes he has, Keiko said that she would inform him when it was time for Haruka to come into this world," Elisa replied.

"And Shuutaro doesn't know about this correct?" Taishiro asked once more.

"Correct," Elisa replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry I'm sure Shuutaro will forgive him someday," Taishiro said as he put his squirming son down.

Their Union would bring forth two more children. Seiya a boy with his mother's black hair and green eyes and Minako a girl with her father's blond hair and blue eyes.

His younger sisters would each go on to marry a man of their own choosing. Fujiko Tenoh would go on to meet a charming young man by the name of Kenji Suzushiro, who's family was well known for their advances in computers. He would later become a devoted husband and father for their daughter, whom she would name after her late younger sister as well.

Keiko Tenoh would meet a young man by the name of Takashima Fujino, a man who's family was well known world-wide for his family's tea export franchise. He would become a loving husband and good father for their only child Shizuru.

Megumi Tenoh, a pretty young lady who unfortunately was born with a sickly body would fall in love with a young man by the name of Shinichi Hanazono. His family was well known for their business dealings with architectural construction. Megumi would unfortunately not survive the birth of her daughter. Leaving her young daughter Shizuma without a mother and her loving husband without a wife. Her older brother would not forgive her husband for her death, and her young daughter would grow up without the love of her mother.

********************************* 000000000 – 000000000000 - 000000000000

The Tsukino Family, a family known around the world for their Airlines and fashion line. With only one sole heir, Kaishouku Tsukino grew up a happy child. Adored by both his parents he grew up to be a very bright and cheerful young man. Making girls swoon over him, he grew up accustomed to receiving attention wherever he went. Upon his transfer to a high school in Japan on his 15th birthday he meet a "boy" that rivaled his looks and the attention he would get from those who came into contact with him. Deciding to have him as a friend rather than an enemy Kaishouku quickly befriended the young man by the name of Ryuunosuke Kaioh.

"Hi," a young 15 year old Kaishouku exclaimed as he stood in front of a young 15 year old Ryuunosuke Kaioh.

"Hello," an irritated Ryuunosuke replied.

"My name's Kaishouku and I just transferred here, I would like to be your friend," Kaishouku replied with a grin.

"Friend? With me? Why?" asked the young boy.

"Because, together we'd be an unstoppable team to get the attention and adoration people worldwide" Kaishouku explained excitedly.

"No way, your annoying and I can't stand annoying people," Ryuunosuke replied as the voice of a young lady shouting his name was heard throughout the hall he and Kaishouku were standing in.

"RYUU-CHAN! LET'S HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER," the voice of Nagisa Shiowatari Kanahara could be heard from the far end of the hall.

"Shit, not her again!" Ryuunosuke said as he was quickly dragged around the corner, into a near by classroom and into a conveniently placed broom closet by Kaishouku.

"What are you- " Ryuunosuke began

"Shhhh, we don't want her to hear us," Kaishouku quietly said as they waited until the coast was clear, to get out of the broom closet.

"Okay," Ryuunosuke said.

"Hmm?" Kaishouku said with a confused look on his face.

"I'll give being friends with you a shot, for now, but no funny business!" Ryuunosuke explained as he and Kaishouku walked to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

"Alright! You won't regret this Ryuu our friendship will be the best one ever!" Kaishouku happily exclaimed as he slung an arm around Ryuunosuke and dragged him the rest of the way to the lunch area.

The young man would go on to wed the daughter of a family in poverty. Meeting her in coincidence during one of his outings to the city. The girl being harassed by a man with ill intentions towards her, Kaishouku quickly lept into action upon seeing this. Giving the man a quick kick in the crotch and jabs to the stomach, he ushered the young lady to come with him. Their meeting that day, would be one of great fortune and happiness for both of their family's.

"Run that by me again, you met her in the city while she was being harassed by a depraved man?" a 19 year old Ryuunosuke asked from his seated position on a chair in an ice-cream parlor both he and Kaishouku frequently visited.

"Yup, that sums it up nicely," Kaishouku replied licking his ice-cream cone.

"And now you're thinking about marrying this girl?" Ryuunosuke uncertaintly asked.

"Exactly," Kaishouku happily replied.

"And just how much about this girl do you know, to want to marry her?" Ryuunosuke asked his friend.

"I've known her for 7 months, and during that time I've learned that she's a sweet, charming girl with much more to her than just a beautiful face," Kaishouku explained.

"You're sure this girl's the one?" Ryuunosuke asked again.

"As sure as you are about your love for Nagisa," Kaishouku replied.

"Then I wish you luck," Ryuunosuke said as he patted his friend on the back as they both got up to leave the parlor.

"Thanks, I plan to do it during Nagisa's birthday-ball your father is throwing for her," Kaishouku said as they walked towards Ryuunosuke's black car.

"Well then I'm glad we'll have another happy event to celebrate, but you are planning on getting married in a few years instead of right away right?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Haha, but of course, we've both still got college to finish after all," Kaishouku replied as they got in Ryuunosuke's car, buckled up and drove away.

Kaishouku's marriage a few years later would be a joyous occasion. Both for his parents, happy to see their only child happily married to the person of his dreams. As well as for Serenity's parents happy that their daughter would be well provided for and happy with a strong and able man. Their union would bring forth two daughters, their oldest Setsuna inheriting her father's dark green hair as well as his eyes, and Usagi their youngest a mini of her mother inheriting her blond hair and blue eyes.

*********************************** 0000000000 – 000000000 - 000000000000

The Kino Family, a family well known throughout the world for their delicious food as well as their restaurants worldwide. With two sons, they did not need to worry about a male successor to their family's restaurant chain empire. Focusing more on their oldest son, who would someday take over the family business, they neglected their younger son Taishiro. A boy starved of both his parent's love he promised himself to give his own children the love he never received from his. On the eve of his brother's 17th birthday, tragedy would befall the Kino family. Their oldest son Taiki would meet a tragic car accident on his way to school. He did not survive, overcome with grief over the son they lost, both parent's then turned their attention to their younger son Taishiro only 12 at the time. The young boy would grow up with both his parent's "love" from that point on. They would spend excessive amounts of time with him, and give him all the attention they had reserved only for their oldest son. Taishiro blessed with the gift of cooking would learn to cook the most delicious dishes his father and mother had tasted other than their oldest son Taiki's. Taishiro's skills as a chef would come second only to his dead older brother's. As hard as he tried he could never get his dishes to taste like that of his older brother's.

On his 21st birthday he would meet a young lady by the name of Rin Hino. A Shinto priestess, he would meet her during one of his usual walks throughout the city, deciding on taking a different route than usual he would stumble upon a Shinto Temple and see the beautiful young lady sweeping at the Temple's entrance.

He would go on to muster the courage up to talk to the young lady and ask her out 2 months later. A few years later he would muster up his courage once again to propose to her. Much to his parent's dismay. They had hoped that their son would have married a young woman of equal wealth, preferably one of his best friend's, Shuutaro Tenoh's, younger sisters.

"I forbid it! I will not have you marry some commoner!" Tenzou Kino angrily shouted at his son as his wife paced around the room worriedly.

"Then disown me I don't care! I love Rin and I am going to marry her!" Taishiro shouted back as he took one step forward towards his father.

"She has no wealth, her father has no job, she doesn't have the same pedigree as you do, why would you even think of mixing our blood with hers, our blood that has descended from royalty! It's bad enough that one of the four family's son's has decided to marry a common street rat, now you too!" Tenzou angrily finished as his son punched him square in the jaw in his anger.

"How dare you! Don't you ever insult Rin again do you hear me! She has done nothing to you, she has only ever been kind and courteous to you both and yet you insult her! I congratulate Kaishouku Tsukino on his upcoming marriage to Miss Serenity, and I wish I would have been blessed with parents like his. Parents who are happy for their son's choice in a wife, instead of parents like you both who do nothing but spit on an occasion meant to be joyful," Taishiro angrily exclaimed.

"Dear, we're only looking out for your best interests, Miss Fujiko Tenoh is single I hear, an excellent young lady to court," Misami Kino said in an attempt to change her son's mind.

"I have no interest in marring a daughter of the Tenoh family, I will marry Rin and that is my final word," Taishiro replied as he made his way for the door to exit his father's study.

"If you marry that girl, I nor your mother will be present at your wedding do you hear me boy! You have brought disgrace upon our family!" Tenzou shouted at the retreating form of his son.

"Then so be it!" Taishiro replied just as angrily as he slammed the door behind him.

The couple would go on to marry much to Taishiro's parent's dismay. True to his father's word they were not present at their son's wedding. Considering it a blessing that his parents were not present at his wedding, for he did not want them both disrupting a day meant to be one of the best in his life, he and his bride celebrated their wedding day with friends and family members from both sides that were happy for the young couple.

The couple would go on to have three children. Their first born, a son they would name after Taishiro's late brother Taiki, who had been one of the only people to show him love when he was younger. The young lad would look like his late uncle. Much to his parent's delight. His grandmother would eventually come around and acknowledge her son's marriage to Rin and be happy for her son, and delight in her grandchildren. His father Tenzou would not yield and would continue to think that his son had brought disgrace to the Kino family. He would be forced to give up his position as head of the Kino family on his son's 26th birthday upon having a heart attack and the declining of his health.

The young happy couple would go on to have two more children. Makoto a girl who would inherit her father's brown hair and her mother's green eyes, and Rei a girl who would inherit her mother's beautiful black hair and her father's purple eyes.

Each child born would have great responsibility thrusted upon their shoulders. Each not knowing what the future would hold for each one of them. Each facing problems of their own. Some for the better and some for the worse.

Each one of them with intertwined destinies.

00000000 – 000000000 – 00000000

Hey guys what's up I know it's been a while but what with holidays and the such I finally got some time to finish up this chapter. I don't know if maybe some of you may have thought that I had finished this story last chapter. I suppose that was my fault for not saying that last chapter was not the last one. My bad, but anywho let me assure you my faithful readers that it was not nor will the following ones be the last. I still have big plans for this story and I will finish it, I can assure you guys of that. I'm not sure when the first lemon in this story will take place but it will take place I can assure you guys of that, sometime soon maybe I'm still trying to figure out how to place everything in the correct order. What with all the ideas that I have for this story. I'm really excited to be writing it again. And I encourage you guys who are reading my story to go check out Ramanda87's story of The Reunion. I can assure you guys that if you like mine you'll most definitely love her's. Till next time, this has been Gambet signing out!

_-Gambet_


End file.
